


The Umbrella Academy (One Shots)

by KAckerman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sibling Bonding, Slow Romance, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: A couple of oneshots from your favorite dysfunctional superhero family. (Reader is mostly consider female so this'll be a female x female, female x male. Also come of these one shots much contain lemon)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Reader, Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Cha-Cha (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Hazel (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Lila Pitts/Reader, Luther Hargreeves/Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Oscar (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Vanya Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Always Here-Ben Hargreeves

"(Y/N)!!"

A loud voice interrupts me from my cooking which also almost made me drop the pile of fresh cookies I had just made. I close my eyes and look back and see my brother Klaus stumbling over while struggling to put on his long leather jacket he stole from me many months ago. "If you want money for drugs then I'm not giving you anything." Klaus groans loudly and starts to rub his tired eyes.

"Aww come on! You're my favorite sibling after all right after Ben of course but still I've done everything you've told me to do which was to stay quiet and other things not so important." he says waving his hands around and making me roll my eyes. It's around 10 in the morning and he just got up and is desperately in need of some drugs, I love Klaus and I get why he takes them but I don't want anything bad happening to any of my family again...

I stare down at my hands and fight back the tears. "Yooo hoo earth to (Y/N)." Klaus waves his hand in front of my face and doesn't stop smiling. "Ben wouldn't want you doing this Klaus.." We both stay silent looking at each other.

Klaus shrugs his shoulders and steals a cookie from the plate, "You're not my mom." with that he sticks his tongue out and gives me the peace sign before leaving the house. The family has been back since our father Reginald died but everything's been the same as always, we're all distant from each other and not really caring about what the other does. 

My sister Allison has been busy with her daughter.

Luther has been obsessed with finding who killed father.

Diego is busy with helping the police and fighting with Luther.

Klaus is...well himself.

Five has returned and is obsessed with the apocalpyse.

Vanya has been practicing for a violin recital.

Ben is no longer with us...

It's been a few days since I've returned to the academy and it feels so lonely without him. Ever since he left I also decided to leave the academy despite father hating me afterwards, ever since he adopted all of us he was never a real parent to us. Ben and I had each other. Since I was a little girl I loved him and would always follow him around the academy and encourage him on our missions and promising we'd get the hell away from father, but that never happened and now he's dead.

Ben died when he went out for a mission and it was Klaus who spilled the news to me. We had a small funeral and a day later I left telling all of my brothers that I couldn't take the pain of being in the house without him. I was number 8 and ever since mom gave me a name I felt better, I never liked going on missions because that would make me use my powers, I just wish I could've also had Klaus' power to see the dead, to see him again.

Klaus would always tell me "He's always here, watching over you." or "Ben says you've never changed and that you look more beautiful every day." he'd tell me while fake gagging. While Klaus being Klaus he would always have my back and help me with everything I needed, he's the only one in the family who ever looked after me when I left.

"(Y/N), do you know where Allison is I want to-" Luther comes to the kitchen and I snap at him, "Stop talking about the moon!" Luther's blue eyes widen and seems surprised by me snapping at him. "She went out for coffee with Vanya so I don't know when she'll be back." Luther slowly backs away and mutters something to himself.

I close my eyes shut and begin to cry silently. Opening my eyes I look around me and wonder if Ben is here watching me. "Ben?" I call out hoping he'd answer but he never does. I hear the front door open and walk out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Klaus with none other than Adam. I wipe my tears quickly and smile at the boy, "Mom!" my son comes running over to me and hugs my waist tightly burying his face on my stomach.

"Hey sweetheart,how was school? Is it 2 already?" I ask looking down to my wrist watch and look up at Klaus. "Yeah..about that." he looks down at my son and I do too when he steps back from me and holds tightly onto a book with his both hands.

"Adam did something happen at school?"

"Uncle Klaus almost beat up my classmates." he quickly says.

Klaus looks surprised and blocks his face with his hands so I won't hit him. "What the hell Klaus?!" He grabs Adam and hides behind him. "I was just defending my nephew! Some bullies were pushing him and calling him names. Please don't hit me!"

I stare at them and sadly look at my son, "Is this true?" his brown eyes look up at me and quickly looks away and stares at the ground. "My classmates were calling me names and telling me I was a nobody because I liked reading books and...because I don't have a dad."

Klaus is already crying so I ignore him and knelt down to my sons' level and hug him. "I have no idea this was happening. You should never listen to people like them, and whenever they want to harm you you need to fight and never show them that you're weak. You're stronger than you know Ben." realizing what I just said I look back and see Adam looking at me with sadden eyes. I curse myself for mentioning him in front of Adam, a boy like him needs a father figure and unfortunately I can't give it to him.

"You miss dad a lot don't you?" my boy asks me and I nod my head "More than you can imagine, I'm sure your father would've done anything to have you in his arms." Adam looks up at Klaus who's talking to no one or so he thinks.

"Mom who is uncle Klaus talking to?" 

I stand up and keep hugging Adam while Klaus looks down at kneels to his level, "To your dad.." Adam looks at between me and him confused since I never told him about our powers. "It's a long story but to make it short, your mom can't see your dad only I can." Klaus looks to his side where Ben supposedly is and nods his head.

Klaus looks again to my son, "He says that he's sorry for the mistakes he did and that he loves you and your mom very much and whatever happens next he'll always be here for you." Adam with tears streaming down his small face and looks over to where Ben is. Despite not seeing him he knows he's watching him, he looks so much like him.

"I love you too Dad..thank you uncle Klaus." Adam says leaning forward and hugging Klaus which caught him by surprise and fought so hard to not cry. "Thank you for always keeping an eye out for our son, Ben."


	2. Home Again-Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been many years since you and the rest of your siblings habe reunited,not only that but number five also comes back but from the future.

I'm heading there right now, I'll see you in a bit sis." My sister Vanya says through out the other line of the phone and quickly ended the call. I bite my lip and slowly start walking to father's room and see Pogo and Mom staring down at his lifeless body on the bed.

Slowly as if afraid I'd suddenly get scolded at this age, I start walking forward and see his now peaceful face with his monocle. "So the bastard did die." I hear someone whisper to my ear and stands next to me.

I turn my head and see Diego staring down at our father with no emotions. "Mom, can i have a word with you?" Mother flashes Diego a smile. "Of course my dear."

With that both of them leaving me with Pogo. I can tell he's upset so I won't say anything bad about our father. He adopted all of us siblings and treated us like crap except for me. He was actually nice when he wanted to which also led to some of my siblings hating me when we were teenagers. I wonder when the rest of them will come home, though I know there's no way Five will be back, he's been missing since I was a teenager and till this day I miss him.

Out of all of the siblings Luther and I stayed living at the house when the rest left to their different paths. I became an author and a tescher at an elementary school, so far I've had a good life..been distracting myself since Five's disappearance.

"Master Hargreeves I'm sure he would've been proud of what you've accomplished." Pogo whispers.

"Mom"

I look behind me and see a little girl with loose pigtails and bright brown eyes staring at me. I force a smile and walk over to her and gently took her out of the room. She looks down at the floor shyly and says, "Grandpa is dead isn't he?" My daughter asks.

"Yes..he is..come on now. I'm making you your favorite treat." Immediately her eyes lit up and held onto my hand as we descended down the stairs and prepared her sandwich.

I stare at my girl lovingly and how much she looks like Five despite him not being her father. Sometimes the way she acts is so like him. I also wonder did father end up hating me? He never told me anything when he discovered I was having a baby but the way he distanced himself from me later on means he did.

"Hey mom are my aunt's and uncles coming?" She asked being excited to see them. She's so smart for her age. Out of my family she's the closest with Vanya,Diego and Klaus. I put on my black warm coat and greeted Vanya when she arrived.

Vanya used to play the violin and I used to play the electric guitar when we were in a small punk band back then and till then she's been my best friend. "Aunt Vanya!!" My daughter shouted and Vanya lifted her up smiling.

"Look at you! You've grown up so much." "But you just saw me three days ago." I chuckle and messed her black hair. "Auntie Vanya will be with you in a sec honey, why don't you finish up your homework?"

With that she left running. "I can believe she's the same age as Alice." Vanya mentions looking off to where she left.

"Tell me about it. You have no idea how much she also keeps on mentioning Ben and Five. She knows her uncle Ben is gone but sometimes it's like she knows he's with her and talks to him? Which is impossible cause she doesn't have powers."

"Are you sure? I mean anything is possible." My sister says. I shake my head and tiredly leaned against the door, "I don't know what to do. She keeps on asking when Five is coming back too."

"Now that's unusual."

Luther walked down the stairs and greeted us along with Klaus and Allison. They each also greeted their niece but a few seconds later we all ran outside and told my daughter to stay inside while I ran out and there was flashing lights on the sky and Klaus threw a fire extinguisher. Suddenly there in front of was was Five.

"Is it just me or are we seeing little Five" Diego says and we all stared at him surprised.

Five looked at us then himself, "Shit.."

**********

Right then he walked past us and immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed the marshmallow sandwich that was sitting on the plate my daughter left.

He asked us the date and explained how exactly made it back. It must be so weird to see all of us as adults while he remains as a kid. "Really aren't you gonna say anything else?" Allison asks when Five just started walking away not caring to explain himself some more.

"What's more of there to say?"

We all exchange looks and shake our heads. "Really? He's been gone and he won't even say anything about it." Diego says and Klaus agrees.

"Our little number Five hasn't changed." He says playing with the ends of Allison's skirt.

"Damn it..(Y/N) you need to talk to him." Luther faces me and I cross my arms.

"Why me?"

"You both were closer than any of us."

"Okay..though im scared now since I didn't remember how he speak and treated people." I mutter and hurry up to where his room is.

I knock on the door and open it and see him facing the closer to see the uniforms we used to wear. "Five?" I hear him curse under his breathe and begins to change himself to which I quickly turn my back and wait for him to speak when he finishes.

"You can turn around, now what do you want?" I do as told and cant help but blush when i look at him. "I-I..its been a while hasn't it?" I chuckle and sit by the bed.

"It has.."

"So would you mind explaining then?" He raises and eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders. "I've got nothing to say." Really? We haven't seen each other and he won't even apologize.

"Have I missed the funeral?" He asks walking around and fixing his tie. "How do you know?" He glances over at me and scoffs.

"What part of me coming from the future don't you understand?" He coldly asks.Why do I feel intimidated by a 15 year old? Five turns around and I feel his cold stare on me.

"...You haven't changed...You're even more beautiful than I remember." He says like it's a matter of fact. I blush even harder if possible and sense him walking closer to me.

"You were always there for me when the old man wasn't.." Five leans over to me and kisses my forehead which caught me off guard and made me look at him. "I wish I could've been here grown up with you."

Just then my daughter came into sight, "Mom?" From the corner of my eye I could see Five furrow his eyebrows confused then looking at me.

"Come here.." hurriedly she runs over to me and I stand up to which she hides behind me. I look at Five. "Five this is my daughter Violet, Violet this is your uncle Five."

Five smirks and extends his hand, "Nice to meet you Violet." Violet looks at me then him and embraces him in a hug. To which he patted her back, "I'm happy to finally be meeting you uncle Five." She says looking up at him and holding onto one of her favorite books.

"Likewise." He says smiling. "You know I could've been your father."

My eyes widen and Violet tilts her head confused but laughed it off, "You're funny uncle Five."

"Uhh why don't you go play with Allison and Vanya?" I tell Violet and practically pushed her out of the room. I glare over at Five to see him smirking to himself. "Quit giving me that look (Y/N), you know it's the truth..I think Dolores might like her."

Five says looking away and now I stare at him confused, "Who the fuck is Dolores?"


	3. Home Again 2-Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're family is back together, Five has returned and met your daughter. How will your relationship go from there.

continue to wander around the house in search of my daughter who was nowhere to be found because I didn't want her seeing the fight Luther and Diego had so I sent her inside while I was busy catching up with my sisters before they left and I decided to take a nap.

"Violet?" I stop when I see her sitting on the table with part of a mannequin facing her and Five making himself and Violet a marshmallow sandwich.

"About time you showed up." I could hear Five's sarcastic tone to it. "Where even were you last night? And why is that mannequin here." I ask pointing to it.

"I went off to Griddys since none of you had coffee, then I went to fetch Dolores." He boredly explained and smiled over at Violet who began talking to it. "Did you hurt yourself?" I walk over to him and gently examined his arm.

"I did and it's a long story so I'm not even gonna bother to explain it to you." I rolled my eyes at his sassiness and began to fetch some supplies to clean his wound and wrapping it up.

"I went to see Vanya last night.."

"I'm not surprised...you both did like each other back then."

"Someone's jealous." Five smirks looking up at me and i can feel Violet's eyes on me. Flustered I tried looking away so that's when my daughter took my hand, "Is uncle Five flirting with you?" Five nearly choked on his coffee and I was surprised also to hear her words.

"Where did you hear?"

"Uncle Klaus." She replied with a smile and continues coloring on her book.

"That son of a bitch." Five mutters and Violet looks between us both. "..Well it's getting late and I need to leave Violet at school." I grabbed her blue backpack and Violet poured.

"Can't I stay here with uncle Five?"

"No sweetie, hes busy-"

"I can give you a ride to school, come alone Violet." Five says walking past us and a giddy Violet running after him. Nonetheless it felt weird not be the one driving but Five behind the wheel since he looks like a teen and the glances we received didn't help either.

We made it outside of the elementary school and took hold of Violet's hand before she snatched it away. Which made me very surprised since she never did that, "I want uncle Five to walk me to the entrance." She said before I could scold her.

Five and I exchanged look so without a word he smiled and grabbed my daughter's hand, "Alright but just this once."

The principal who always received the young oncs welcomed us, "Nice to see you this morning mrs Hargreeves and you too Violet." She says with a warm smile and focusing her eyes on none other than Five.

"I didnt know you had a son..."

I blushed from embarrassment and began shaking my head. "I'm not her son lady, I'm her husband-"

"Uncle!" Violet said quickly. I shook my head an hid my face. "Umm..its none of the above we just love playing games. He's my friends son, its a long story." The staresI got from her only made me feel more embarrassed.

"Well I must say it's an unusual game..I'll take Violet from here." Violet pouted but took hee hand before waving at us. "Bye mommy! Bye uncle Five!"

I glared hard at Five to which he only smirked. "Her father huh? You've just arrived and you're giving me trouble Mr Hargreeves."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." Five looks over to me as i walked around the car and was driving this time. "Want me to also leave you here? You are wearing a uniform after all." He scoffs and gets inside.

"I'd rather chew off my own foot than study at a school like this. But I'm willing to do anything if it means Violet is happy..." I stayed silent when Five said those words and remembered the many times we shared together.

Since we didn't have a proper breakfast we stopped at Griddys. We ordered two black coffees, donuts, waffles and bacon. "You've been awfully quiet..spill it." I nervously laugh it off and stir my coffee.

"I have no idea what you mean." I continue staring down at my food and feel his normally cold eyes on me, but this time he's looking at me sweetly.

"(Y/N)? Where is Violet's father?"

"I don't want to talk about him okay? He was an awful man and left me when I had her..He wanted nothing to do with Violet, the only ones who helped me with me when she was born were Klaus, Allison, Diego and Vanya."

I paused making sure Five was listening and surprisingly he was, taking a deep breath I continued, "Our father freaked out when he heard the news I was having Violet, last time Vi and I saw her father was a year ago when we were shopping of course I never told her he was her dad, that man saw us and didn't do shit..still I wouldn't changed anything. Violet helped me through so much. You know if I would've had a boy I was gonna name him like you."

Five chuckles and stared at me, "Five?" I shook my head. "Of course not, you're real name." I mention him and he suddenly remembers.

"That awful name? Thank Christ you had a girl then." He jokes and I begin to laugh.

"It's a cute name..I really missed you you know?" He looks up from his coffee mug and smiles at me. "I did too. You were the only one who kept me going." Despite being an adult those words made me feel like a teenager again. Falling in love for the first time.

I found myself staring at him longer and rubbed by face, "You know if I could I'd kiss you right now."

"What are you waiting for?" He asks all serious and leans forward on the table. That caught me off guard. "If I did I'd immediately go to prison." I joke but he knows I'm also serious.

I look around and see that not many people are around. Quickly I lean forward and kissed his cheek, his pale cheeks turned to pink, "I didn't expect that type of kiss but it'll do for now." Five smile and takes me hand and holds it from across the table.

"Now that we're dating, can we tell Violet who her real father is?" I can believe he continues with that. I only scoff and shake my head to the side but held onto his hand tightly.

"Ahem.." we both quickly look to our right and see a older woman staring at us weirdly since its not normal for an adult to hold a teenagers hand. I try reaching for my hand back but Five tightly holds it, "...Can we have the check please?"


	4. Sober-Ben Hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Ben's death you haven't been the same, luckily your brother Klaus keeps you company but not the one you want it to be.

Wakie wakie sis!" I open my tired eyes and stare up at my brother who's clapping his hands and smiling down at me. I groan out loud and slowly start getting up from the bed across from him.

"I'm way to sober to be dealing with you now." I joke and see him smirking to himself and waving his hand, "Tell me about it, now come on dear sis it's time to get out of this dump." Klaus said referring to this rehab center and taking my hand.

We walked out of the building side by side and right when we reached a corner Klaus running like a high school girl went over to meet with a guy to give him some drugs.

"Voila my dear sister of my mine, I've got us breakfast." I stare at my twin brother then at the small bag in his hands. Tiredly I run my hands over my face and shake my .

"I think I'll pass this time I want real good. I have a bit of money, let's go to Griddys?" I suggest. Klaus stared at me lovingly and grabs my shoulder before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You're literally and angel. Let's go!!" Hand in hand we arrived and Klaus excused himself to head to the bathroom and do his business there.

It's been tiring for me doing this same routine, waking up, doing drugs and following Klaus around. I'm almost in my 30's so I want to change my habits and be the responsible adult I'm suppose to be.

"What's on your mind, sis?" I open my eyes and smile at my brother.

"Nothing, Ben. I'm just happy your here." I tell him and began to drink my coffee. He smiled from across the table and tried taking my hands but we both knew we couldn't feel each other.

"Listen, (Y/N). I don't want to sound like a boring adult but you need to look more after yourself and Klaus. He's in the back doing some more drugs." I look down at my plate full of waffles and bacon and try my best to not cry.

Looking back at Ben I see he's still staring intently at me and caring, "It's hard but I'm trying..Dad put up through a lot of shit and look where it got us." I chuckle and see him frowning.

"(Y/N).."

Tears begin to run down the sides of my face. Thank God the diner was pretty much empty of people would think I'm more insane than I am. "Everything is fine! Now time for waffles!" I smile wide and before I knew it the plate filled with food flew to the floor, surprising me, so I look over at Ben who did it.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself. I care about you and Klaus so much, and I don't want you two to die either."

The lady working here looked at me confused while picking up the food and bringing me a me order. She slowly left so I spoke up to Ben again, "Remember all the times dad locked me and Klaus in the mausoleum, we were terrified and I hated him every single day even more. I remember those words you told me when you saw the cuts on my arms and wrists..."

"Stay alive for me.."

Ben and I looked at each other and it hurts so much that I can't hug him. "I blame myself for your death you know?" I continue crying.

"Unlike Klaus I don't do the things I do because I'm afraid of the dead, I do them because it's my fault your dead! We were supposed to go home together that day on our mission but I failed to protect you, Ben. I love you and I said those words when it was already too late." Ben stared at me with this loving eyes and smiled sadly.

"It was my decision not yours, stop blaming yourself for something that happened a long time ago. We may not be able to be together like we hoped but at least we can still see each other..I'll continue loving you but you gotta promise me you'll stay sober for me."

My eyes met Ben's again and I slowly nodded my head. "Anything for you, Ben." I blushed and looked down at my lap and notice Ben was gone just in time when Klaus arrived.

"Hey sis! Everything alright?" Klaus asked running his hands over his nose and stealing the waffles from my plate. I watched him chewing it away and making a mess. "Yeah..everything's fine." I whisper smiling at him and messed up his already hair messy hair.

"Hey!" Klaus laughs and reaches to do the same to me. I scoff and handed him the coffee before things got out of hand. "Have your coffee you dummy." Klaus smiled and begins drinking it. "Your the best you know." He says eating the crumbs now. I smirk and nod my head, "I know."

"This just in! The eccentric billionaire known as Reginald Hargreeves has passed away." We both listen to the t.v. behind the counter and we look back to see that indeed our father has passed.

"Shit." I mutter not believing it.

Klaus raises his mug and smiles, "Cheers to the old bastard." I ignore his words and focused on the news. "Brother we have to go." I stand up in a hurry and grabbed onto his scarf tightly and pulled him out of the diner.


	5. Home Again 3-Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Five and your father decide to spend a day together, the small girl seems to be planning something and Five isn't too happy about it.

"Violet be careful! And don't get too close to those geese." I shout loud enough so my daughter would hear. She gives me a big thumbs up and ran over by the bridge and stared at the animals honking and walking around terrorizing some people.

"Don't worry about her, though I won't hesitate to shoot one of those things if they harm her." Five says staring at Violet then walking closer to where I was sitting and sat down beside me. Today I was feeling happy and different so I begged Five to come with me and Violet to the park to get some fresh air and our mind off of things, which in his case it would be the apocalypse.

"You should start enjoying the small things in life." I lean back and smile at Five who's focused on Violet so she doesn't get hurt.

"I'll start enjoying them once I know the apocalypse is over." He bluntly tells me still focused on Violet.

I decide to tease him, "I see your paternal instincts are kicking in." Five turns to me not hiding his surprised face. Quickly he scoffs and sarcastically laughs.

"Hell no. Having a kid around would be my worst nightmare not to mention raising one." I try to hide that I'm not upset.

"I mean..you would make a good dad..your strict..umm blunt..and.." I can't come up with anything more so he just stared at me like I'm crazy.

"Let's face it. I would be like the old man when it comes to kids."

We both stare ahead and see Violet climbing up the stairs to a wooden his before she runs across a bridge and comes down from the slide. "Mom don't you want to play with me?" Violet excitedly asks me. I shake my head embarrassed that Five might make fun of me knowing that I play with a little girl.

"Not today honey."

"Aww come on." She pouts and stares at me with teary eyes. She makes such a fine actress sometimes. Five again sighs and rolls his eyes and stand up from my side.

"Lead the way, Violet."

Violets eyes light up and she hurriedly rush towards us and grabs Fives hand leading him up the tree house like playground. I can't help but giggle knowing he hates it when people touches him. I look to my left and glance at the mannequin sitting next to me, making feel weird from the stares I get from people passing by.

"So..you're the one who's been keeping him company?" I ask definitely not expecting an answer from Dolores.

"Hey kids why don't we head out for some ice cream." I call out to which Violet smiles side and Five frowns. We started walking down the streets, with Five carrying Dolores and Violet holding my hand.

"Can I have my favorite?" Violet asks me when we went up to see the different flavored ice creams on display. I glance back and see Five talking to Dolores while sitting by the window. "Sure. I'd like an ice cream sundae with extra sprinkles please." I tell the cashier who flashes a smile and starts preparing it.

"Aren't you going to eat something mom? How about Five?" That's weird. Violet has called him Uncle Five a few times but recently just calls him Five?

"I didn't bring enough money. Maybe next time okay?" Violet frowns and walks over to the cashier to grab some napkins after grabbing her sundae and I follow her to the table.

"Sorry it took so long." I tell Five and Dolores and sat in front of him with Violet facing Dolores. "So is there anyway we can stop you know what." I tell him a without saying 'apocalyse' I don't want Violet to get scared.

"I was going to investigate this eye but decided to come here instead." Five holds up an eye which almost made me gag and Violet stared at it with her eyebrows raised.

"Thats disgusting" she mutters going back to eating her ice cream.

"All I have to do is find it owner and prevent all this shit from happening. So I need you to take care of Dolores while I'm off."

I stare at his dark eyes and scoff to myself, "I'm not a babysitter, Five. I want to help you in anything I can." I fight back to he's quicker to answer.

"You can help by staying still and not doing anything. Our brothers are the ones that should be helping me since they aren't doing anything, they're all so useless."

Five takes a second to breathe and smiles at Dolores. "You're probably the smartest person I know." That makes my blood boil a bit. I slam my hands against the table making him look at me a bit surprised since he doesn't see me angry often.

"I can be strong you know! and having a kid doesn't make me useless. I may not use my powers anymore like I used to but I can still fight the bad guys. I don't want anything to happen to my family anymore so with our without your help I'll stop the apocalypse!-" I stop when someone tapped my shoulder and saw the young man who was behind the cashier holding up a strawberry milkshake in his hand.

"Umm here's your milkshake." He awkwardly says playing it in front of me. "Hey who's it from?!" I shout standing up and looking to where he ran off but got no answer.

I groan loudly and sat down with the milkshake in front of me and two straws on it. This is awkward. I glance up at Five who's also silent and I fake a cough and move the milkshake closer between us.

"..Want to share?" I ask quietly. Five seems unsure but reluctantly agrees and we awkwardly share our drink.

"This reminds me when I was younger."

"Don't you mean when we were younger?" Five corrects which makes me laugh. "I always liked hearing your laughing. Not to mention it's quite amusing seeing you all angered up." I cant help but blush.

I feel eyes on us so we both turn sideways and see my daughter staring at us almost adoringly? "W-What's wrong Violet?" I stutter and she fails to hide a smile.

"Nothing mommy." She says with a small chuckle. "It's working." I hear her whisper to herself and glance up at Five. They stare at each other for a split second.

"Violet what are you-" Five jumps up all of the sudden and claps his hands together.

"Okay I think its time to leave." He says with a smile and turns away from me before grabbing Dolores and leaving us alone. What the hell just happened? I feel kind of upset. I look back and see Violet looking sadly ahead at where Five just disappeared, a small frown appearing on her small face.


	6. Home Again 4-Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one day left for the apocalypse. Five has had enough and gets himself drunk,in a drunken state he confesses how he feels and swears to protect you this time.

I stood still looking at that ceiling while my mind wandered off to different things not letting me sleep, my daughter was fast asleep next to me. She seemed quite upset when Five suddenly disappeared on us. It also made me question her sudden change when it came to him, she would volunteer to help on small things Five would need, like a cup of coffee and would no longer call him uncle. I'd tell her to call him that but Violet wouldn't listen.

Violet sees Five as an older brother. Speaking of Five I haven't seen him since he left and this is worrying me, which is the reason why I can't sleep. Quietly I got up from the bed and glanced over to see my daughter slightly snoring which made me smile.

Slowly I grabbed another light blanket and placed it on her before quickly leaving our room and putting my jacket on hurriedly making it down the stairs. I found Pogo walking by and stopped when he beat my footsteps. "Miss (Y/N), pardon me for asking, but where are you heading off at such a late hour."

"I'm off to find Five. You haven't seen or heard him have you?" I ask worriedly looking at him. Pogo games his head.

"I'm afraid I haven't. Please make it back home safely, I'll call your brothers so they can help you out."

I finish putting on my shoes and smiles at him. "I will. Thank you, Pogo." With that I left and began looking for him everywhere. Where can that kid be? Should I put up wanted posters?

"Five?!" I shouted his name and began looking around every corner I could until I felt someone grab my shoulder. Immediately I turned around ready to punch whoever touched me and the man quickly dodged it.

"What the hell?! I could've hit you." I tell my brother Diego who easily dodged my hit and sarcastically smirked.

"Nah I don't think you could've."

I look into his dark eyes and lift an eyebrow, "What is that suppose to mean?" Diego rolls his eyes.

"Pogo called saying you went to look for little Five. So here I am." I says smiling and showing me one of his knives.

"I could've handled it on your own..also I'm sorry about Patch..I knew she meant a lot to you." I mutter and we fall into an awkward silence. Diego and I have never really talked a lot for a while.

Diego tenses and he blinks a few times. "I don't want anything happening to my sister. Violet would die if something were to happen to you." He says walking past me and I hurried to his side. Out of the alley Luther was also here since they had a few questions for Five regarding the apocalypse.

We started looking for him everywhere until we got a call and hurried to the library. I saw a figure sitting up ahead and it was Five! I shouted his name worriedly and ran faster and knelt down to his level and saw him sleeping with Dolores by his side and a few empty bottles.

"Five? Five?!" I shook his shoulder but he just groaned and went back to sleep. I looked back and saw both of my brothers looking down at us, "Seems like we found him."

Diego with a funny and weird look grabbed Dolores, Luther carried Five and I quickly took the bottles and three them in the trash an hurried out of there since the building was about the close and the owner was gonna call the cops. Weren't they concerned when they saw a kid with empty bottles around him?

The three of us began to slowly walk home and with me glancing back at Five every now and then, worried about him since he got this drunk. "You alright sis?" Diego asked as he walked next to me in front of Luther.

him and I point a finger at him, "Don't you dare finish that sentence space boy!" I warn and he looks at me kinda scared. I clench my fists tight and quickly walked back to the place where Diego lives. There Luther placed Five on the bed and setting Dolores on a chair next to him, we all stare down at a sleeping Five.

"You know if he weren't that deadly..i'd almost day he looks kinda cute." Diego tells us. I looked at my wrist watch it and was already midnight, Luther and Diego stepped out of the room and I went to follow them when Five suddenly woke up and held my wrist.

"(Y/N) I knew you'd be here to save my ass." Five says sheepishly and smiles to himself while trying to sit up.

"Five, do you know I worried i got when I heard no news from you and you left without another word. Violet was upset when you did. I was upset. I mean I can't believe you for drunk at a library." I quickly tell him and got up pacing back and forth rambling on about him.

Five suddenly shouted my name making me stop and look at him. All of the sudden. Five grabbed my jacket an pulled me close to him ready to kiss me but I quickly pulled away and stated at him surprised by his intention and angry at him.

"This is wrong Five. I mean look at you, you're a kid." I end up laughing and wiped the tears that escaped from my eyes.

"Yeah, no shit? I'm going through puberty twice." He bitterly says back and states at me intently. "But you have no idea the shit I'm going through, I care about you and Violet. It pains me to live like this, if I could I would have never gone to the future when that old man warned me. I feel jealous of your relationship with Violet. She deserves a father and I would trade everything I could to be there for her." So this is why he got drunk

My cheeks felt warm and I felt my vision become slightly blurry. "If I hadn't left, she could've been our daughter..and I'm sorry that I left.." Five finished and blinked a few times to not cry.

I sat down next to him and smiled at him lovingly but felt sad inside. I reached for his hand and held it tight, "I love you too Five...but we can't be together. I'm sorry."

I choked on my words when I said that to Five. Especially when I saw his broken expression. Nothing else could stop me from feeling this way, I reached my hands back and quickly ran out of the room and closed the door behind me.

Diego saw me and quickly stopped what he did and ran to me. "Are you alright, sis?" I only wrapped my arms around him and held him right. Few seconds passed and I felt him return the hug.

"We're gonna get through this sis." Diego whispered in my ear and smiled at me when we stopped hugging.

Everything will be alright.

No matter what I'll stop the apocalypse because if I don't, I'll lose my family, my daughter and Five once more.

**************

This wasn't going as planned at all. Five with Klaus began investigating about the missing eye turns out if was from someone called Richard Jenkins also known as Leonard Peabody and Vanya's boyfriend. My sister Allison almost got killed by Vsnya, Luther wa going nuts and locked our sister up.

Diego fainted when he was about to give some of his blood to Allison.

Klaus suddenly sobered up when he spoke to our father and went back to vietnam war. Also he claims Ben has been showing up to him a bit more recently and that Ben punched him.

Five and I haven't spoken to each other or been in the same place when we're alone. Violet noticed this and regardless of me telling her that it'd be best to leave him alone, well she refused and continued to try and make him feel better and would constantly try to make him some coffee to drink. He was already this annoying, anti social and sassy guy but he was being a pain these past few days. 

Today is the apocalpyse.

I don't know what will happen but I want to spend evey second with her, making my way closer to the library area in our home I stayed hidden and listened to Violet and Five's conversation. "Do you think she'll get upset?" 

"You're mother is a strong woman, no matter what happens she'll always care for you and I will too. No matter what happens, I'll do things right, stop this, and protect you. I will miss your famous way of doing coffee...I have a feeling things will go perfectly if my calculations don't fail."

Violet chuckled and I peeked over and saw Five hugginf her tightly. My daughter held onto his uniform jacket and gave him a small smile, "I'm gonna miss you kid." Five whispered. 

Quickly I left just in case both of them would see me and I smiled wide when Violet came running into my room and jumped into my arms, to which I tickled her and she laughed like never before. I am her mother and it is my job to protect her no matter what happens. "Are we going to watch a movie tonight?" She asked unaware of today's events.

It took all I had to not break down and cry in front of her. She has no idea what's going to happen. I can't just tell her that her auntie Vanya is the one responsible for the apocalypse. I brushed her hair and gave her a small smile, "We can do whatevee you want to today? How about we head to eat some ice cream? I know how much you love it." Violet pouted and her dark brown eyes wandered around to check our room.

"On second thought I want to stay here with you." Violet hugged me tight. I closed my eyes and lovingly hugged hee back and carried her in my arms, remembering the first time I ever held her in my arms.

My heart ached when it was dark and I knew that at any moment the world would end. "I'll always love you, Violet." I whisper kneeling onto the floor and stared at her back with so much love as she interwined my fingers with her smaller ones. "I love you to mommy." we shared a hug and I stayed quiet until she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I didn't want her to be afraid. So I told her to sleep and that next thing in the morning she would see me holding her and. The academy's walls began to crumble and in less than half and hour the building was demolished...

Our mother Grace was gone with Pogo.

I stared up ahead and fell to my knees when I couldn't make it to her room on time. Allison held me tight since she is a mother and feels the pain I am feeling right now, together we ran hand in hand and made to where Vanya was playing the last notes, Allison shot next to her ear and like that the moon was torn and the true apocalypse began. I angrily stared at Vanya's unconcious body, she is the reason my daughter is gone.

"I don't know if this will work but I'll try to time travel all of us. We all know what's going to happem so we'll head to the past and fix it." Five told us and one by one we held hands. I stared down at Five and glared at him through my tears. His cold eyes stared at me but they warmed up and he gave me a sad smile and saw a single tear escape from his dark eyes when he reached for my hand.

"(Y/N), Let's do this for Violet." 

We stared at each other and could hear eveeything around us destroying. Without another thought I held his hand tight as the rest of us joined hands and in less than a minute we were gone.


	7. Lonely-Klaus Hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Klaus has strained and you arent happy about, so you decide to go ans talk with Five the only sibling who will listen to you and your problems despite him not wanting to hear it.

Living outside of the academy made me a better person, I started focusing more on myself and trying to be independant felt nice for a change. It's been almost a year since I moved out since I couldn't handle whenever my brothers would be around and start up a fight, besides I had many bad memories of that place.

Growing up being the 8th sibling of The Umbrella Academy wasn't easy. We had to train daily even if we never wanted to that's what Reginald wanted. We never had the love of a father and a real mother.

Klaus and I are the closest of all and that's what kept me going when we were teenagers. He was annoying, didn''t take things seriously and would make jokes about anything but I loved him regardless. When we were kids I couldn't help but cry whenever Dad forced me to use my powers or when I would see him grab Klaus and force him into the mausoleum.

So since I would complain he would throw me inside too. Klaus always felt responsible for that so all that trauma stayed with him and now as an adult he's been worse. Klaus is constantly high and wandering around the streets, which has made me feel lonely and worried for him.

Klaus and I got ourselves and small apartment but he's been constantly out and rarely arrives. We agreed to do this together but he just left and I haven't seen him for almost a month. I love Klaus and it hurts me that he prefers to stay out instead of coming back to his bed.

I was walking down the streets near my old home, hoping to see Vanya but what I saw was a pair of legs inside the garbage and from the skinny jeans I saw that it was Klaus. I glared at the pair of legs and crossed my arms when I faked a cough and watched him jump up.

"(Y/N)! Didn't expect to see my little sis here." He jokes but I don't laugh. He continues to laugh but stops when he sees my expression, "Lighten up? I haven't seen you in a month and I see you diving into the dumpster probably searching for drugs."

"You are mistaken. I'm searching some things to sell so I can buy myself some drugs!" He pulls out a banana peel and scrunches his face and throws it behind him.

"That's the same thing, Klaus!" I angrily glare at him but he pays me no mind. "I don't even know why I put up with you, we got a place so we could start over."

I see something moving from the corner of my eye and I smile when I see our brother. "Five?! You're alive and back." Before he could talk I rushed over and hugged my brother but once I did he teleported himself back and fixed his suit.

"Easy there, you know i've never liked psysical contact." His bluntless has never changed. I don't listen and walked to give him a proper hug, he awkwardly patted my back and pulled away.

"I wondered where you were, you never arrived at the funeral." He says looking at me. "Things haven't been easy..also no one commented you came back."

Five looks at Klaus who's staring at us both from inside the garbage. "You didn't tell (Y/N)? You're useless you know." Five tells Klaus but rolls his eyes and waves his hand.

"I can't stand him..so where you heading? Want some coffee?" Five smirks at my comment.

"You know me so well."

Together we begin to walk away from Klaus who began shouting my name but I paid him no mind. He's hurt me long enough. Five began to explain everything to me, why he finally came back and all.

"You know it's like he's never there for me anymore. It sucks because we got a place but he never arrives. Ben, Klaus and I would live together but now they are gone.." I kept on telling Five who only hummed and looked tired from my talking.

I continued eating my fourth donut and Five slid the plate with his untouched donut so I grabbed him and he sighed out loud. "Look I get what you're saying but you and I both know Klaus isn't the brightest. Why not dump him?"

"I did leave him but don't you think you're being a bit too harsh?" Five scoffs and drinks his coffee.

"Hey, I hate and don't know on how to give advice but if you want him back let him be the first to make the move. They always come running back.." Five is always right. I smile and jumped out of my seat. "Know what? you are right, thanks Five." I cheerfully said and grabbed his face to kiss his cheek. Five groaned and wiped his cheek.

"Whatever just let me know how it all turned out."

It was dark so I made it to my apartment quick and turned on the lights and almost screamed when I saw a figure laying on my couch. I pressed my hand against my chest and glared at Klaus.

"What the hell? How did you even get in." "I'm a pro on picking locks, i'm surprised you forgot. I was looking everywhere for you! I almost got taken in by the cops but managed to run away. I figured since you went out with little Five that you'd be at Griddy's so I came."

Klaus trips on his feet and gets up. "Now's not a good time, Klaus for heavens sake you're drunk." I replied taking my coat off and shoes.

"I am nooot drunk." He's drunk. Klaus took his shoes also and ran to where I was. "Hey hey will you please listen?" He placed his hands together and then took my shoulders. His dark tired starjng into my own..does he always wear eyeliner?

"Klaus..I'm tired of waiting for you to get sober, it isn't easy but you promised you'd get better once we got out. You made a promise to Ben and I are you've failed miserably. You preferred to live out on the streets than stay here with me."

I began to cry and choke on my words. Klaus stayed silent as I continued on, "It hurts because I was always there for you but you just left. It feels so lonely without you here." Klaus stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't want to you to see me like this so I left. Ben is the one who kept telling me to come back..I'm a failure..I feel like i've let you down." it sounds weird listening to Klaus this way.

I gently smiled and took both his hands into mine. "You did let me down, Klaus. I'm giving you one last chance try sobering up slowly we'll get through this."

Klaus smiles down at me. "Thanks for giving me another shot..also can you tie me up to the couch?" I tilt my head and Klaus explained to me why he would do this with Diego.

"I'm not sure how this works out but okay! I'll help you Klaus." Klaus gave me a quick kiss and I hurried to tie him up the the couch.


	8. Yesterday-Ben Hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and You left the Academy a long time ago to live a normal life and have a family, but a single phone call changes your peaceful life.

I let out a groan and let myself fall onto the couch, "I'm so tired." I tell myself and buried my head onto a pillow. The apartment is quiet and peaceful for once, except for the pouring rain outside. This only makes me want to fall asleep and take in that i'm alone for once.

But soon as I got myself comfortable the door opened and in came Ben with two kids in hand. I internally cry but smiled looking back at them three.

"Look who's on the couch." Ben points out to the two little kids and they smile running over to me.

"Mommy!" They each hug me and Ben chuckled at the view and began to take off his hoodie and I take off my kids wet clothes. "Make sure to wear your warm pijamas so you won't get sick!" I call out when both twins begin to run to their room.

Ben tiredly sighs and sits next to me, he's quick to reach over the table and continue his reading before the kids begged him to take them to the park that's in front of the building.

"Some peace and quiet..you know I had to carry them both since they refused to leave." Ben says looking over to me and taking my hand in his.

I smile and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Well that's nothing new, I'm sorry you had to go alone while I went out for groceries."

Ben smiles and kisses the top of my head. "I wanted you to take things easy, they are my kids too so I do enjoy their company. I do admit it is hard for me to continue with my books since they are always asking me to come play with them."

He's been looking a lot more tired lately since he's been watching over them since we don't want to ask Vanya to regularly take care of them. Both of us went through a lot at the Academy so moving out and having kids wasn't the best plan.

But we never regretted it.

"Don't worry read your book i'll look after them." I patted his knee and stood up from the couch. I made my way to their room and peeked in and saw them playing on the floor in their onesies, but as soon as I was about to enter the lights went out and it began to thunder.

Both of them quickly got up and ran over to hug my legs. "Mom, we're scared." They both said crying a bit. My daughter held onto me tight and my son silently cried and held onto my sweater.

He's so much like Ben when he was little. I ran my fingers through their hair and carried my son over to where Ben was when my daughter reached his side and held him tight whenever thunder could be heard. Ben smiled and held her in his arms, "How's the little guy doing?" He asked looking up at me from his spot and I turned around.

Our son had his eyes shut and had his arms and legs around me. "He's so much like you." I tease him and Ben rolls his eyes and I moved over to sit on the couch again. We had three flashlights and heard the rain getting even heavier.

"I know just the thing that will make them calm down." I laughed and tried getting my son off of me which was hard but I did and both of them clung onto Ben. I ran behind the tv and got my acoustic guitar and began playing the familiar chords and began to sing.

" Yesterday

All my troubles seemed

So far away

Now it looks as through

They're here to stay

Oh I believe in yesterday"

Ben and our kids stayed silent and listened to me sing. This always seem to work whenever my kids are scared or nervous. Ben on the other hand, he always loved this song and insisted on me to learn it when we were little. He found the guitar all dirty and unused back then at the Academy and from there I learned how to place Yesterday.

I hummed the last part and looked over and saw the twins surprisingly asleep and Ben looking at me lovingly. "Yesterday. Ever since you sang that song you won me over you know?" He asks smirking and I feel myself getting flustered.

"I thought I already did." I tease him back and hear him chuckle. "You did but you won be over completely with that song and from there on I know I'd have to have you." I smile and look into his dark brown eyes.

"You're too sweet, Ben."

"I am. In fact look at us now we're living together with two kids. Reginald would've kicked our butts if he'd see us right now." Ben says and I can agree. It's one the reasons our father..I mean Reginald kicked us out. Ben was to go on a mission and I stood up to him, he was correct about his suspicions about us. We were dating behind his back like Allison and Luther did, but the man got furious and kicked us out. We had very little money so somehow Klaus got some and lend it to us.

Klaus had this apartment somehow also, so he let us stay over. He rarely came here anyway so he gave it to us and would sometimes come and stay on the couch whenever he would feel tired or way to high to head out the streets.

It doesn't look like it but Klaus was amazing with the kids and would try his best to not let any dirty joke slip through him. He did make a good babysitter also whenever Ben and I would be busy some days. I haven't seen Klaus for a while so last thing I heard he was in rehab.

Ben and I grabbed the kids and placed them on their beds when the rain began to stop and we went to our room and held each other as we slept.

*********

"There you go." I smiled and set the last plate in front of the twins and we all sat together for breakfast. I made Ben an omelette with bacon, the twins wanted pancakes and I made myself the same.

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask my boyfriend and he stops eating and looks at me.

"Well the kids and I were planning to go to the library but it isn't a good idea now that I think about it. So we don't have a plan for today."

"How about we head the the aquarium?" I suggest which makes Ben look at me weird. "I thought you were working today." I shake my head.

I smile and take this hand. "Today i'm free so we can do whatever we want." The twins cheer and began eating their breakfast. When they were done they were all getting ready. I brushed my wet hair and went over to pick up the phone which was ringing.

It was Vanya and Five was back! They told me everything and what was about to happen. That made my blood run cold. "We need you and Ben. We have to prevent this from happening." Five said and hung up when we finished talking.

I couldn't move or say anything. This is scary. The apocalypse is in a week, what will this mean for Ben and us?

"Everything alright?" Ben asked coming into the kitchen and stared me me worried. "Vanya and Five called."

Ben raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Five is back?! When did he return? Are we going to check on him?" He continued to ask.

"The apocalypse is in a week." I muttered but Ben heard and he stopped asking questions. "What?" He went over to stand by my side and I explained to him everything.

Ben reached over and hugged me tight "They need us and I don't know what to do. I'm scared...we spent so much time together with the twins and we might lose them.." i began to cry and felt Ben rubbing my back.

" Yesterday love was such

An easy game to play.."

Ben began to whisper the lyrics to our song and continued to hug me. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it. The kids aren't going anywhere. I promise we'll stop this from happening (Y/N)."

I could only nod my head and give him a small smile. "Okay, Ben. I'll listen to you, we'll get through this." I hugged him again and I heard our kids in their room, excited about going to the aquarium but completely oblivious of what's to come.


	9. Home Again 5-Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the 60's was tough along with fixing the timeline. Now you and Five are finally together and raising a family.

Time travelling and heading into 60's Dallas sucked, I don't know why but I always hated Dallas, maybe because of the country side or becauss our once president was shot and killed there. I did no have a fun time in that State.

Everything was rough, tiring and I was alone most of my time. We all somehow got seperated and I was left alone in a city and had to find my siblings. I had to wear those weird 60's dresses Allison forced me to wear when we found each other.

Luther was in fight club.

Vanya was someplace with a lady and her kids

Klaus led a cult.

Diego was in a mental hospital but hey! Ben was back and alive this time!

Five was the last to arrive and thankfully we found each other again which made things way easier for me. Hazel was around helping us but he looked older.

Some crazy trio of Swedish men hunted us down.

The head of the comission and Five's handler is a fish, Carmichael was his name. I assisted Five in everything I could which the horrifying part was to take place as Jackie Kennedy and he shot the president ending the apocalypse once and for all.

I was horrified when I found Five back at Carmichael's office, but the fish head tank thing was broken and Five has gone insane and ate the fish...

My time in Dallas was insane.

But lucky us we stopped the apocalypse and we were back home. Our family was stronger than ever. We were once again living under the same roof.

I rested my head against the pillow and lazily turned the page to the book I was reading and smiled at Ben who glanced over at me since I wouldn't stop yawning.

"Didn't get enough sleep again last night?" He asks giving me a warm smile and I slowly nodded my head and felt just a bit dizzy.

"Same thing and same nightmare." I mutter and closed the book. Ben did the same and gently took both my hands.

"You're stressing yourself our again. You should talk with-"

"I don't want to pressure him more and talk about these things. He hates having these types of conversations snd you know it." I remind him.

"If I remember correctly my brother always worries about you, even if you don't notice it often. Try talking to him." Ben whispers and patted my head.

He got up from the floor and looked down at me, "Want anything from Griddy's? Klaus, Diego and I are heading out-"

"I can take it from here, Ben."

We looked over and saw Five looking at us both. His eyes remained cold and stern. Ben only nodded his head and quietly walked away from us.

I stayed silent and stared down at my lap refusing to meet his eyes. I know that look.

Allison and Luther walked past us and sat on the other side. Vanya then appeared and smiled when the little girl beside her giggled. "I had fun today auntie Vanya, can we go to the park tomorrow?!"

"Maybe we can hear you play the violin again." The other girl said which made Vanya smile wider at them.

"That's up to your parents to agree." She shyly said. Claire nodded and ran over to Allison and Violet ran over to me and jumped in her place.

"Mommy! Auntie Vanya can really play the violin. Can I go with her and Claire tomorrow again?! Please!!" She asked all happily which made me smile.

"Of course, but you know who you have to ask too." I whisper and her dark eyes lit up and her long black hair bounced as she ran up to Five.

"Daddy can I go?" Five stared down at her and gave her a simple nod and his expression didn't change. He's become so serious and reserved.

Somehow when we got back Violet did as well, her age the exact one like Claire. We watched her and Claire play with some dolls on the floor.

"(Y/N), can we talk?" Five still serious asked me. I nodded and followed him outside. "Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Griddy's. Where else would we go?"

Violet's head shot up at the diner's name and ran over to Five and held onto his pants. "Can I go?" He seemed irritated by her so he shook his head and Violet pouted.

"Now now, Vee. Go play back and play with Claire." He ordered not looking at her.

I glared at Five and saw Violet slowly walking away. I turn to look at him again, "How dare you say no to

her? She's our daughter." Five refuses to look down at me. Thing's have changed a lot and not only his appearence. I used to be taller than Five but not anymore, he got back to our age and was as tall as Klaus.

He no longer wore the Academy's uniform but a nicely tailored suit and as usual his hair styled nicely. "Claire. Violet, come on. Allison you mind if I take them for some donuts?" I ask.

"Fine by me, just make sure to bring us some." She said with a smile. Five rolled his eyes and began walking ahead of me. I hurried as fast as I could and both girls began walking in front of us.

Five and I checking them so they don't disappear. "I wanted to spend some time with you alone." He whispers angrily and I glare at him.

"Since when have you decided on this?"

"Your annoying you know that?" I hear him mutter and we continued to walk at Griddy's.

We entered the donut shop and the girls screamed excitedly when they saw their three uncles together. Ben, Klaus and Diego. This made me jump a little since they scream surprised me and Five groaned and sat away across from the shop.

"I didn't expect to see my two favorite nieces together." Diego says carrying Violet in his arms and Klaus ordering a dozen more of donuts for them.

"Hey, little Five is here we should-"

"Don't call me that or I'll stab you with a fork." Five responded to Klaus. Ben looked at them worried but Klaus just brushed it off and rolled his eyes. Violet and Claire went over to sit with them.

I sat down across from Five and he ran his hands tiredly over his face, "So much for a private conversation." The new waitress brought us some meal and quickly walked away

I stayed silent and crossed my arms looking at him upset. "Well? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asks in return and we both fall silent. I glance to my right and see my brothers staring at us both intently. I ignore their stares and look at Five.

"I've had these nightmares for months now. Ever since we came back. It's been six months since we did and you've distanced yourself from me."

"Don't be ridiculous I haven't done-"

"Quit denying it, Five! You're suffering ptsd like I am and you're keeping this all in to yourself. We're a couple now, right? It's only fair for you to talk to me too-"

"I don't want to lose you again!" He says almost breaking his coffee mug. He takes a deep shaky breathe and finally looks at me, his eyes now look different. Now longer cold and serious but filled with emotions.

"The reason why I kept pushinf you and our daughter was because I was afraid to get attached again and lose you both if something happened to us again."

I reach over and took another bite of my donut, this is a serious conversation but I can't stop eating. I wiped my mouth and smiled.

"I've been feeling the same way. I keep having these nightmares where I lose all of you again, but now that you said all that I know I won't lose you...I can't this time."

I grab his hand and see his golden wedding ring. I smile looking at him and gently placed his hand on my growing belly. "You'll be here with us this time."

Five wipes a tear from his eyes and nods his head still having his hand rested on me. "And I'll keep protecting you." I blush when he said those words and he leaned closer to kiss my lips when we heard the girls say yuck and we both looked at the girls covering their eyes.

Five goes back to his usual serious self and sits back ignoring the girls and his brothers who are teasing him. I giggle and picked up a jelly donut, "Just so you know..I'm eating all of these."

Five smiles and hands me his other donut, "Then by all means eat. I want to see my wife happy."

I huff and smirk at him, "You're saying this now but wait till I get fat."

"I'll still love you no matter what. How many months has it been again?" He asks looking at my stomach.

"Six months. Just three more months and have a little you running around." I say with a blush and his mouth fell open.

"We're having a boy?!"

I nod my head and giggle at his reaction. "The doctor asked me if I wanted to

know the sex so I accepted." Five leaned over sgain and grabbed my face with both hands to kiss me longer. "You know what this means right?" I ask him when he pulled away. Five tilted his head so I reminded him.

"You'll have to repaint the room."

"Oh..right." I stare at him and raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly you said you really wanted a boy. I tease him and Five scoffs and sips his coffee.

"No, I didn't." He is a terrible liar. "Look at it this way then, Violet will have a brother to play with." I say imagining her playing with the baby.

"Our daughter is lucky to have us as parents..maybe once the baby is born we can try having baby number three." I cough up and stare at him.

"Are you insane?" I ask and feel myself blushing. Five stares at me all serious and shakes his head. "I don't think so." He replies and smiled when Violet comes to our table and he grabs her so she is sitting on his lap. I look at him and our daughter. It so scary on how much they resemble each other.

I wipe my mouth and nervously laugh, is he being serious or just messing with me? I look at Violet as she dumps her piece of donut into Five's coffee. He ignores that and stares at me so I finally look at him again. "So..how many kids do you want to have?"

"Not much...probably seven."


	10. Hate-Diego Hargreves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both You and Diego nevee got along, not as kids nor as adults. You can't stand each other but you two have to place those feelings aside and focus on saving the world.

Being the eight member of The Umbrella Academy kids was rough,tiring and time consuming. Especially since Dad never paid any attention to us, he only did when he needed us on some type of mission. I watched my brother Ben die in front of me, Klaus is my twin brother which means I follow him around most time to make sure he's still alive and Diego..oh Diego...I hate him and he hates me.

Today our father passed away and I was talking to Vanya and Allison, it was an awkward exchange since we barely even saw each other now and each of us had some sort of anger towards her since she revealed some family secrets in her book. I was dressed in black from head to toe and smiled at my two sisters finally speaking.

"Why is she here? She doesn't belong here and neither do you." I raised an eyebrow starint at Diego angrily since he glanced at Vanya and then to me, looking at me up and down with disgust.

"She can be here if she wants to. That's shouldn't concern you, idiot...I hate him" I mutter to myself and glared back at him when he shouted, "I hate you too." Ans watched him walk up the stairs.

I did see him rummaging through Dad's belongings which is odd. I put that thought aside and we all made it outside with Grace and Pogo oh and Five! He came through a portal talking about time travel.

It was weird seeinf him. "Any last words?" I stood next to my brother Five and Klaus who was shivering while holding a cigarette. 

"He was a monster, the world's better off without him." Diego first spoke which captured all of our attention. He glared down at the ground while heavy rain poured over him, he didn't even bother to grab an umbrella.

I stepped closer and reached his side and placed my umbrella over him not minding if I was the one getting wet. 

"Diego stop this." Allison pleaded but he kept on and this made Luther angry. Few seconds in and both siblings were fighting with Klaus chanting on him to continue. I looked back at my brother annoyed and watched Five leave the scene.

"Luther! Diego! Stop acting like kids and get your heads out of your asses!" I shouted angrily. My inner Klaus was coming out as I put it, despite us being twins we are complete opposites.

Both refused to listen and began to throw punches, Diego easily dodged them.They made it closer to Ben's statue and in one hit, Luther punched and broke it. "There does Ben's statue." Allison disappointed told them.

I stepped between the brothers and glared at them both. "We haven't seen each other for years and this is the first thing you do?!"

"This doesn't concern you, (Y/N)." Diego bitterly said and stared straight at me and Luther ran over holding his injured wound since Diego threw his knives at him.

"Well I think it does number 2. We all hated him but this doesn't give you the right to just punch Space boy over here." I say tilting my head and with my right arm I lifted my umbrella up and covered us both.

Diego had nothing but anger in his eyes. He stepped closer to me and smacked the umbrella aside and kept his glare down on me. He checked my left forearm and noticed there was a cut on my dress, he had accidently injured me when he tried to hit Luther.

His dark eyes moved back to look at mt eyes and he smirked, "I hate you you know that?" He asked with a sarcastic chuckle and left also glaring at my brother Klaus who continued to smoke and looked at us both.

"Awkward.." Klaus muttered which made me roll my eyes at him. I winced a bit in pain and Klaus came over and wrapped my wound up with a pink scarf he had.

☔☔☔☔☔☔☔

"I just don't get why he hates me so much. Diego is such an asshole." I snarl holding onto my donut and angrily taking a bite from it. 

"I wasn't talking about Diego. I'm talking about the apocalypse." Five bitterly told me and rolled his eyes. 

I huffed out annoyed since he didn't even care about what I was saying. "The least you can do is give me advice old man." I mumble and hear Klaus snoring beside me. 

Five sighed and looked at me and stood up, "Grow up and talk things through like an adult." Was all he said and walked out of Griddy's. I guess he is right. I'm tired of us siblings being so apart.

☔☔☔☔☔☔☔

"Is Diego around here?" I ask a man since Allison figured out where Diego normally lives. "He left out with that Patch lady. He must be on his way back." Oh yeah..detective Patch. She and Diego had a thing going on, I always felt weird when I would see them together. Diego is an attractive man though I can tell why she would fall for him.

"If you want you can wait over there..Hargreeves your girlfriends here!" My eyes widened and I felt myself getting flustered. I turned around and saw Diego with the same expression and I looked at him and the man back and forth.

"N-No..we aren't..I-I mean-" I was a stuttering mess. I never felt this way around this jerk. "I can take it from here." Diego faked a smile and grabbed my arm and pulled into what I assume is his room in this dump.

"If you were the last woman on Earth you'd be the last I'd choose to be my girlfriend." I scoff at that and pushed him away.

"You'd be lucky to get me. I'm not an easy woman to win." I smirk at my own words but Diego had none of it. He just looked at me with hard eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "Why are you here?" He asked crossing his arms but held one of his knives firm.

I forgot what I had to say! I bite my lip and nervously played with the sleeves of my coat. I felt my cheeks warm up when I stared into Diego's chocolate brown eyes. "I-I..." nothing. I said nothing. I ran out of the room without turning back and leaving a confused Diego behind.

☔☔☔☔☔☔☔☔

Today is the apocalypse. We all gathered at last as a team and had an unconcious Vanya on the floor, her suit completely white now since she always had a superpower none of us knew. Diego was on the floor and glared at where Cha Cha left. He decided to let her leave even though she killed his ex partner.

During these couple of days he started treating my brother Klaus a lot nicer since he saved his life but it was Ben. Klaus and I have the same powers which meant I could see out ghostly brother always worrying and looking out for us.

Diego still kept his tough attitude towards me but toned it down. We were now acting all awkward between us and I helped him through his pain with Patch. I walked closer and knelt down on the floor and called his name.

Diego looked and me and I smiled, "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you and Patch is too i'm sure of it." He looked at me confused and gave me a gentle smile.

"I'm sure she did..thanks for not doubting me and sorry for all the times I acted like an asshole to you." I giggle at that. "You're only saying that cause we're about to die." I joke and he rolled his eyes and with his good arm he placed it on my cheek which surprised me.

I jumped a bit at the sudden contact and he smiled. "You always looked cute when you act innocent or when you say those lame jokes." Okay now I was sure my entire face was red. Diego slowly leaned toward my lips when Five called us to stand in a circle.

Damn it! "I don't know if this will work, but it's worth a try." Five said and we all gathered and held hands. The moon above us kept crumbling down and buildings close to us began to disappear. I began to shake in my spot and felt Diego holding my hand tight and smiled at me.

"I hate you (Y/N)." He said seriously but I could see his eyes telling otherwise. I forced a smile to not show my fear. "I hate you too." We all continued holding hands until we disappeared..and re-appeared in 60's Dallas.


	11. Hostage-The Swedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Klaus arrive at the 1960's there you've been held hostage by the three Russians who are after your brother Five. You need to escape now and warn them about these new assasins sent by the comission.

1960, Dallas

"Ahhh!"

"Oww!"

I fell through a portal and landed on top of my brother Klaus and he clunged onto his stomach and rolled to his pushing me away so I wouldn't suffocate him. I winced since I hit my shoulder against the ground and looked up at the blue portal.

"Allison! Five! Vanya!" I called out loudly but the portal closed. What just happened?! Where are we?

I slowly looked around and Klaus ran away. I stepped out of the alley and found everyone wearing funny clothes and the cars looked old along with its bright buildings.

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked myself and stared at the place and ignored some people looking at me

"(Y/N), Klaus!" Ben called our names. I looked over to him and rushed to where he was and held a newspaper and read the timeline.

"We're in 1960's Dallas?!" I shouted throwing the article but Klaus reached for it again.

"Damn it this sucks." Klaus muttered and I angrily looked at him.

"How can this be possible?! Where are our siblings? Five timetraveled us here so he should be around..Five!!" I began shouting and running around the place and looking for him or any of our family.

I desperately looked around and fell down on the ground and Ben knelt down to my level. "Do you think they are alive?"

I ask him afraid and Ben slowly nodded his head and gave me a smile. "They're all strong they must be somewhere in Dallas. Stay right here I'm gonna get Klaus."

Ben looked at me reassuringly and I watched him run off to fetch Klaus.

Last thing that happened we were in 2019 and now we were stuck in the 60's. 3 years went by and there was no sign of our brothers or sisters. Klaus gave up on finding them and led a cult.

We went on our opposite ways and I didn't stop searching for them. I couldnt handle Klaus not taking this seriously, Ben and I love him but he's so hard to handle.

I assured Ben and begged him to stay with Klaus since he wanted to come and look after me. He's always been sweet to me.

Hopefully Klaus is treating him good.

I parked my car and tiredly rested my he's against the steering wheel. "I need some coffee."

There's a diner nearby I grab some breakfast. I got out of the car and entered the diner, many people where inside and I scrunched my nose up when I read "Only white people allowed"

"People from the 60's are so stupid." I mutter to myself and ordered a black coffee and sat on a stool.

"We dont want you people like you in here!" The owner shouted at someone, I paid no mind to it and stared down at my coffee sadly.

I raised the mug up to take a sip and I looked up and saw Allison walking out of the shop. I roughly placed the mug down and stared at where she left.

"Hey carefully with the mug missy."

"Shut up and how dare you shout at her to leave." I angrily say and pulled out some money.

"Negros like her dont belong here." He said laughing with a few customers.

"Well that negro is my sister you bastard." I took the mug and threw the coffee at his face and ran out the diner.

Allison was about to cross the street when I shouted her name. She stopped and stared at me not believing I was real. "(Y/N)?!" We both ran to each other and hugged tightly.

"My sister is alive." Allison whispered and held onto me tight. Now all thats left is to hunt the others down.

*************

The rest of my siblings were reunited and we had to prevent yet another apocalypse. I was outside and decided to read a bit to take my mind off of things. I held onto my book and flipped a page when I heard footsteps and saw some feet stop in front of where I was sitting.

I looked up and saw a young man with white hair dressed as a milkman. "Hello..is there something I can do for you?"

The man said nothing and just looked at me weirdly. He extended his arm and handed me the mills he had and without a goodbye he left and drive away in a car.

What the fuck was that?! Dallas is full of weird people.

I put my book away in my bag and began walking down the streets and decided to take a walk. It got darker and I felt something weird, like someone was following me.

I could see the lights of a car behind me. Right when I was about to turn around the lights shut off and I was in complete darkness, almost no cars were out at this hour.

Five did say some three men were searching for him..I looked back and made out three figures inside the car..shit!

I took off and began running as fast as I could. The car was now on and began following, I reached an alley way and three men heavily armed walked out and began to fire at my direction.

I held my book up and luckily the bullet stopped it from hitting me. I raised my hands up and began tossing items at them and threw a couple of boxes in front of me and I turned around.

Quickly I climbed up a wall and fell down the floor. I saw flashlights on and I began running and running until I was face to face with one of the men and everything went black.

*********

Great now I'm captured. Klaus was the first one last time and now it's my turn. I slowly opened my eyes and winced in pain since the back of my head began to hurt. Where the fuck are I?

"Meow."

What?! I looked around and saw many cats walking around. Is this an apartment? Where at those guy..Oh there they are.

I stared at them weirdly and they looked down at me with no expression in their faces. I was tied up to a chair and couldn't talk since I had tape over my mouth.

One of the three which was the milkman held a cat to his chest, one held a dagger and the other had no pants for some reason.

I raised an eyebrows and muffled. One of them stepped closer and yanked the tape from me. I closed my eyes and stomped my foot against the carpeted floor.

"Motherfucker! Oww."

The three of them still said nothing. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked bitterly.

"Oscar." "Axel." "Otto." They each responded with a strong Swedish accent.

Still that doesn't answer my question. "Take this." The one known as Oscar said and handed me a pill when he let the cat he held wandered out. I took the pill and drank some water he also offered.

"Where is number Five?" Now the one known as Axel said and held his dagger to my throat.

Otto the remaining sibling stepped between us and shook his head. They need me alive. I might as well play along, maybe when they're off guard I can escape..yes that's it!

"I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him all day." I lie and gulped when I saw them staring at me with cold eyes.

Klaus I should've asked you for advice on this sort of kidnappings.

***********

"Too hot?"

I smiled warmly and shook my head. "It is just right, you're cooking is improving Otto!" I praise when he came over and placed a tray with with pancakes and bacon.

Oscar came over and handed some fresh milk while Axel kept his distance from me and kept his eyes on me. It has been two days and I had followed each of their instructions and I am still alive.

Did I just gain their trust? Hopefully but Oscar is the one who doesn't trust easily. They are very quiet and barely speak, they don't need to communicate with words most times. I can understand them just fine.

They seem like nice guys, it's a shame we had to meet each other like this. I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly. They only untied my arms when I would eat or go to the bathroom.

We stayed up almost all night playing poker but I noticed some things got sent to them by the commission. 'Protect Five and (Y/N)' I took a small glance and turned away before do the of them could see me.

Protect me and my brother? What is happening? I fakely yawned and felt myself blushing when Axel came over and wrapped a blanket around me and Otto asked if I was okay.

"Yeah..i'm just sleepy." I lied again since I knew this was their regular time to head out to town and find my brother. Here hoping none of them stay behind like they havr previous days before.

They take turns to look after me. Yesterday was so awkward since Axel was the one to stay with me. He kept to himself, petted a cat and would glance at me.

I had my eyes shut and heard them talking in Sweden. Few minutes went by and I heard a lock on the door. I opened my eyes and noticed no one was here.

"Now's my chance!" I hugged our annoyed and fell from the chair and I began to desperately untie the ropes holding me to it. I squirmed and got out of them, I crawled over to the window and peeked outside.

They were driving away. I rubbed my wrists and quickly got up and rushed to the door. I stopped and looked back at the apartment and the cats meowing and or sleeping.

That couch over there is where the four of us played poker..and that tray, I haven't finished the dessert Otto made for me...Axel...Oscar...

Am I falling for them?...

My hand began shaking as I held the doorknob. "I'm sorry guys." I muttered and I opened the door and shut it behind me and I ran off.

*********

"You gotta believe me Klaus!' I plead and my brother chuckled and threw his arms around. He's been drinking again.

"Oh (Y/N), you've always had a thing for the strong silent type."

I feel myself getting flustered by embarrassment and anger. I glanced at Ben and he disappointedly looked at Klaus' behavior.

"Shut up, Klaus!" I shouted at him annoyed he didnt take me seriously. "Ben have you seen where Five is?" I ask.

Klaus, Vanya and Allison are too drunk for this. "Last time I saw him he was with Luther." He replied and looks at me worried.

"Want to come with me this time?" I ask him. Ben smiles and the both of us began to run and search for Five.I have to tell him everything.


	12. Hostage 2-The Swedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some advice from Ben when you can't get the men who kidnapped you out of your head. There one of them saves your life when you and your siblings are about to die.

Right when I made it back to Elliot's apartment I ran up to Five since he had been searching for me for two days but had no luck, I told him everything and thank god he believed every word I said since he's the expert on this.

Unlike my brother Klaus who just joked around and teased me about it. Five told me to stay with him at all cost and that I did.

Five went out with Luther. We approximately have three days until the apocalypse happens again. I was sitting on the back of the car and tiredly leaned my head against the window.

"Everything okay sis?" Ben asked who was sitting beside me and looked at me concerned.

I nodded my head slowly looking at the people passing by. "I'm scared of what might happen..I have a feeling we'll keep repeating this cycle over and over again."

Ben reached and grabbed my hand. "I promise you everything will turn out fine."

I smiled at my brother and squeezed his hand. I still wonder if we made it to the past how come he isn't alive? Life isn't fair.

It's been a day since I left the Swedes and surely they knew I escaped. How are they taking it? Are they looking for me? Thinking of me?? I sure am of them.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask myself and felt disappointed in myself thinking of those killers sent from the commission.

I glanced Ben and he was smirking at me. "Klaus is right though..you like them." He like my side and I waved his hand away and tried to not smile or blush but failed on both.

"You're acting like the annoying brother you are." I muttered and Ben chuckled. "True but I'm looking after you too..you do need a partner I think I've never seen you with a man or woman..do you like women?"

I laughed at his question and looked away. "I'm fine on my own..."

"Everybody needs somebody, (Y/N). And I'll be happy with whoever you choose are a partner."

I smiled and stared at him, "Thank you, Ben."

*********

We all failed in going back thanks to half of us not showing up when Five demanded us to be on time on the alley way we all appeared. Five was very angry and began going insane, Luther tried to calm him down but as always failed and Klaus was on the ground since he had thrown up Ben.

I looked at them disgusted and at Ben being covered in vomit. He has possessed Klaus to get in on with some girl but nothing happened.

"Fuck! We were all supposed to go back." Five began to ramble on and curse at everyone of us for being such failures.

I said nothing since he needs to get all his anger out. I looked at the building which belongs to Elliot and felt bad for him, the Swedes came around when none of us were around and had killed the poor guy.

Luther discovered the body along with Diego. That's when they called me and Diego had mysteriously disappeared, turns out the commission chose him to do a task and he made it back.

Many things happened in such short time and so did when Vanya was captured. Klaus, Diego and Allison had called me to try and help to try and get through her but I was too busy to go to them.

They all arrived shortly but Ben didn't. "Ben?! Ben!" I began shouting trying to figure out where he was since I couldn't see him.

Vanya slowly stepped to me and I understood what she meant when she stared at me sadly. "He's gone isn't he?" I whispered too afraid to believe that.

And like that he was gone..Ben had left this world for good.

*********

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! Why you have to trust her so easily you jackass!" I shout at Diego and stared at his partner? Ex girlfriend? Levitating in the air and had the same powers as Vanya.

We all stared at her surprised and next thing we know we were all blown away and I crashed against the wall hitting my back and head rather roughly.

Today is the apocalypse and we all thought Vanya would cause it, we were all wrong, it was Lila. We all began to fight against her and I held onto her neck from behind and tried choking her along with Allison.

I went running back inside and saw Lila fighting with Five. I began to run until someone knocked me down and I fell down and held my head.

There was shooting and I opened my eyes and my lips began to quiver and I began to sob and tried to crawl over at my siblings who were all shot. I reached my hand out to grab either of them but someone turned me back and I saw the handler pointing a gun at me.

********

I went running back inside and saw Lila fighting with Five. I began to run until someone knocked me down and I fell down and held my head and quickly turned around and saw the handler smiling down at me.

She kicked me with her heels and then she pressed it into my neck and I began gasping for air. Five ran over and knocked the gun out of her hand and threatened to kill her is she wouldn't let go of me.

The handler refused to do so and so began a mother daughter argument. Five had killed her parents back then and the handler took her in only to take him down.

I cried when she pressed her heal in and then boom! There was a loud sound of a gun and the handler fell down to my feet.

I sat up and held my neck and looked up and saw one the remaining Swedes. It was Axel. He held his hand down for me to grab and I did, he easily hoisted me up and despite almost being killed I felt my face go red at how close we were standing.

"Thank you." I managed to say since my neck still hurts and my throat was sore.

He stared at me with the same expressionless face and only gave me a single nod. He shot the handler right in the head now she's dead for good.

I smiled and ran over to hug my siblings but I heard footsteps fading and saw Axel walking away. "Give me a few minutes." I told my brothers and rushed over to the tall white headed Russian.

"Axel!" I shouted out. The man stopped and turned to look at me. He stayed silent meaning he wanted me to talk first.

I stared up at him feeling a bit intimated by his stare and height. "I..I am really sorry for what happened to Oscar and Otto. You three were so close and I feel awful for leaving you all behind..i'm deeply sorry for what my brothers did to yours..you didn't deserve it."

I hadn't even realized I was crying. It isn't their fault they had to hunt us down but it was the comission, the handler. Otto...Oscar..they were too young. I only knew them for two days but they treated me so nicely.

Axel stared down at me and placed his hand on top of my head giving it a gentle pat. He turned around without a reply, did he accept my apology.

He started walking away. "Will I see you again?!" I shoute one last time. Axel once again walked over to me and quickly leaned down and captured my lips.

I was surprised. I stood still still processing what was happening. I closed my eyes and have into the kiss, Axel gently cradled my head and slowly pulled us apart.

"Does that answer your question." He said in his thick Russian accent and gave me a small smirk. "I'll see you someday, (Y/N)."

And with that he was gone. I had no idea where he would be going but I do hope we see each other again someday.

I hurried over to my brothers, we held hands and with that we were back in the present, the future. We finally made it home.


	13. Home Again 6-Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're family doesn't seem to stop growing. You and Five are still married and raising your children, but you're expecting some more.

The alarm began to buzz indicating it is time to wake up. I stirred in my sleep and Five threw the alarm against the wall and resumed to his sleeping. Please ten more minutes that's all I ask! I closed my eyes shut and shoved my pillow on top of my face to try and block the sunlight that was beginning to appear.

Five and I have been through hell and back, the least we can ask is more minutes of sleeping. Dad was always an ass to us but surprisingly enough Five and him got along when we went back to the 60's.

We stopped the apocalypse but messed up the timeline meaning we had no time for a break. The seven of us finally altered the timeline and everything was back to normal, unfortunately Ben couldn't come back neither could Hazel be saved.

I heard footsteps running and muttered a few curse words when the bed began to move up and down. "Mommy! Daddy! It's time to wake up!" My oldest daughter Violet continued to shout.

"Violet let your mother sleep and quit jumping on the bed." Five scolded her and sat up and glared at the young girl. Violet refused to listen and decided to run away before her father could put her in time out.

I groaned and slowly sat up and Five looked at me worried. "I'm sorry she woke you up, why don't you-"

"I'm fine, Five. There's no way i'm sleeping with the baby kicking around anyway." I said smiling but he looked at me concermed but decided to not say anything else.

We got out of our bed and I went downstairs to make some breakfast. Violet came running downstairs already with her school uniform on, "Are we eating waffles?" She excitedly asked.

I nodded my head and made her sit down and handed her a plate with two waffles. "Those are your favorite after all." I replied and finished making the coffee and began making two peanut butter and marshmellow sandwich.

"Look who's finally awake." Five said entering the kitchen and holding our son. "Aww was he crying?" I asked making my way to them and saw our son clinging onto Five's jacket. As always he loves to be dressed formally, his hair was dripping since he just had a shower.

He probably had to hurry to fetch his kid since I didn't hear him from downstairs. "He was but as soon as I arrived at his room he stopped."

"He really loves his dad." I smiled and held my hands up so my son could come to me. He pouted looking away and his face from me. I pouted and Five chuckled at my reaction.

"It's because I wanted a girl, that's why he prefers you."

"That may be the reason yes." Five says with a smug smirk and sat down next to Violet and began to eat himself and handing the baby it's bottle.

It has been a two years since our son was born and quickly after that I was expecting another baby, the rest of the family were surprised and kept on teasing Five saying things like, "Wow our little Five isn't wasting any time."

They kept on calling him little despite him already being in his 30's. I took a quick bath and changed into some warm clothes since it is December. Christmas is just a week away meaning the entire family would be reuniting again for dinner.

Which also meant today is Violet's last day at school and I haven't even gotten her a present. I walked downstairs and found that Violet was ready for school, Five was waiting for me and was holding out son tight to his chest to keep him warm.

"Let's go mom." Violet said and I tried to not laugh at the look Five was giving her.

"You're mother is pregnant, Vi. You know she can't hurry up." He sighed out already tired and we all left the academy and began walking Violet to school. Five and I held hands and Violet kept teasing us and saying how boys are gross which Five wasn't that happy about.

"Your aunt Allison will pick you and Claire, alright? We'll see you soon." I leaned down a bit and kissed her head. Five did too and told her to stay in her best behavior.

The entire town was covered in snow and it was lightly raining which didn't help at all. "Why is it so fucking cold?" I shivered and Five pulled me closer to him while still holding our son. "Good thing you chose a warm enough coat for today." I looked up meetinf his blue eyes and blushed.

"Five, aren't you suppose to work today?" I asked since I was surprised he even wanted to accompany me to bring our girl to school.

"Work can wait besides we haven't gotten our daugter a present." Five and I walked into the nearest mall and began to search for some clothes since Five kept on saying, "Kids these days don't even play with toys anymore." which was true but Violet has been wanting that teddy bear she saw a while back.

"How about we find some for clothes Adrian and the baby?" Five held up a blue onesie and I smiled walking over to check it out. It even had tiny bear ears.

"This is adorable. I'm sure our son will love it." I leaned over and Damien started to giggle but still wouldn't let go of Five. Five handed him another bottle so he would stop crying and he did.

"Why is it so hard being a parent. That old man could have given some advice at least." Five yawned and tiredly continued to look around.

I went ahead to buy Violet the bear she wanted since Five said he's no way pay 30 dollars for a stuffed toy. I walked back into the shop and glared when I saw two girls my age surrounding Five who looked uncomfortable.

"He's so cute like his Dad."

"He even has his eyes!"

The other said. Five rolled his eyes and took another step back but they followed him. Just then our son began to cry and he threw his bottle of milk to one of the girls head. I began laughing at this and the baby giggled.

"Now that's my son." Five smiled when the girls ran and he held our son up and he giggled trying to reach his father to hug him.

"Those annoying girls wouldn't leave me alone." Five said looking over to me. Thank god he isn't the type to cheat. "Thank god our son is smart, he didn't want another woman around you." We walked ahead and paid for our things.

We got more than we wanted and when we reached home we laid all the presents under the huge tree and we sat by the fireplace. Damien was asleep in the couch with pillows surrounding him so he wouldn' fall.

I laid down and rested my head on Five's shoulder. "I do hope our daughter comes out of there soon. You're 9 months right?"

"Yes, I am. And what do you mean daughter? So now you want a girl? We don't even know the gender."

"I have a feeling it's a girl, remember last time I was right." He said and held me close. "You think you're better than all of us, huh?"

"Honey, I know i'm better than all of you." I chuckled at him being so full of himself. I reached up and kissed his lips but just when we were about to continue I winced in pain and Five sat up straight.

"Is it coming?"

"N-No..false alarm again, the baby just kicked real hard." I take in short breathes and wanted all of this to be over. I stayed seated since Five ordered me to not do anything by myself, it was night time and Violet was upstairs playing with Claire and Adrian while Five went out to with Luther to buy some things for the Christmas dinner.

***************

"One more push you can do it-" "Shut up i'll kill you!" I shouted at my husband and groaned in pain and held his hand very tight and bit his hand since the pain wouldn't fo away. I heard crying and Five and I smiled when we saw the nurses come over with not one baby but two.

"Twins..we have twins?!"

"Congradulations Mr and Mrs Hargreeves. They are in fact twins, a healthy boy and girl." Five pressed a kiss on my head and went over to check the newborns.

They got all cleaned up and we brought back in so I could meet them. Five and I were so happy. I had a feeling I would have twins in rhe future considering Five and Luther are twins too.

The babies were born at 2am Christmas eve.

Half a day went by and I got released from the hospital. It was gently snowing when Five and I got out of Diego's car and I saw the lights were on at our home. Five held onto his newborn daughter and went quick to open the doors for me.

"Surprise!" I looked up and saw all of my family were here and they all rushed over to us and meet the new Hargreeves. "They are adorable." Allison said and held my youngest son. Diego and Klaus went over to Five and stared adorably at the baby.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Luther asked placing a santa hat on my head and Five's.

Five and I looked at each other and nodded. "Her name is Lindsey and his name is Ben."

I went ahead and made myself comfortable on the couch and Five came along with me. Violet ran over excitedly to meet her new brother and sister. Klaus came rushing in and brought in Adrian who looked confused by the newest pair.

"Now this is what I call a Christmas miracle...let's get drunk!" Klaus said reaching over for the bottle of wine and poured a bit to everyone else.

Allison held Lindsey and Luther held Ben.

We all sat down by the fireplace and the kids were admiring the presents underneath the shining Christmas tree. I tiredly leaned over to Five and felt him wrap his arms around me, we both closed our eyes and tiredly rested up a bit before the real chaos of taking care of the twins would begin.

One thing is for sure. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment and I am glad we are all finally together.


	14. Control-Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an asasssin who used to woekmapongaide Hazel and Cha Cha. Now, your new boss Carmichael gives you an order to kill the Hargreeves but this time with three Russian brothers of whom you dislike, especially one of them.

"I need you to find and exterminate him." The four of us leaned forward and saw a picture of number Five on a file. Five Hargreeves. I met him and his family a few days ago throughout Hazel and Cha Cha.

I've worked for the commission a while back and the handler, a woman who've I've always disliked made me look after them since they were known to get angered up and take their anger on anyone.

Now it was time for me to be the babysitter again. They probably just want me to quit slacking off at work and find something productive to do.

"Sure, they'll have the job done." I responded since the triplets wouldn't. I gave the fish man a fake smile and got up from my seat.

"Excellent. You four are to do this mission immediately, If anything happens we'll let you know." Carmichael told us and went back to his work.

The four of us walked out of his office and I let out a tired and annoyed groan, slowly i followed the Swedish triplets but they paid no attention to me and continued walking forward through the crowd of people.

"Okay then! See you in an hour..assholes." I muttered under my breathe and saw one of them glare back at me but continued his way.

This sucks! Since when was I hired to become a babysitter to everyone who can be dangerous in the commission.

I began packing my bag and met the Swedes outside the building. We made it back to rhe sixties and arrived at a deserted area luckily a bus stopped by and we entered.

Oscar and Otto sat together and Axel and I were sitting behind them. I frowned and rested my head tiredly against the window and glanced over at the tall blonde by my side.

His brothers and him are so serious and barely speak to anyone else. They are okay..? We've known each other for about a year but never really spoke to one another.

They are always so cold and distant especially Axel towards me. He even has a scowl on his face since I sat next to him. This is gonna be awkward I hate this already. Why did I agree to this?

Now I'm miss Hazel and Cha Cha.

I think he hates me ever since I kinda confessed my feelings for him last year when the commission made a stupid Christmas party and I accidentally got drunk and confessed to the tall man.

Yeah..thats the reason he might hate me..

"This fucking sucks." I boredly mutter staring out the scenery.

Doesn't matter what he might think of me, my feelings for him are long gone, I'm just here for the work to end and then I'm out. Few minutes went by and I forced myself to stay awake since I was dozing off and almost rested my head on the male.

The bus made a stop and I had to jump up when the triplets began to walk out the bus.

"Don't do anything fucking stupid." I warn Axel but right when I said that the three of them pulled their weapons out and fired at Five who disappeared.

I stopped and stared ahead at the man who got shot. Slowly I stepped closer and my eyes got teary, "Hazel.." He lived the life he always wanted with Agnes..he was like a brother to me.

I was about to reach him when Oscar stopped my hand and shook his head to the side. "Let's go." Now I began having second thoughts on this.

Night quickly approached and I went over to the address Otto wrote on my hand before they went away to try and find number Five. I was on my own and had to bury Hazel, it was the right thing to do for his well he treated me.

The sky was getting darker and tiredly I walked into the house I was told to arrive and when I did dozens of cats were wandering around.

The wall to my right was splattered with a bit of blood. "God damn it." I locked the door behind me and angrily searched for any of the siblings.

The three of them were by the kitchen area with Otto cooking dinner. "What did I tell you three earlier?!"

They stared at me confused and looked away annoyed by my presence. I groaned angrily and held my gun up to them but angrily threw it by the corner and threw my backpack with it.

"Our plan is to not look suspicious and you are failing at it." I pointed at them but they seemed unfazed, "Whatever I'm gonna take a shower." I warned and glared at them they just stared at me weirdly but as always said nothing.

I took a slice of bacon from the plate and made my way to the bathroom. I undressed myself and felt clean after taking a long shower, I stepped out and looked around the small room.

"There's no towels!" I gasped and cursed myself for not bringing my backpack with me. Quietly I opened the door and peeked my head out.

The lights were out. Did I take so long?

No one is here so they are asleep or went out to find Five. I stepped out fully naked and quietly reached down my backpack and threw my things around and wrapped my towel on me.

I looked around and no one came out. I changed myself into my pajamas and made myself comfortable on the couch and rested my head against the pillow.

************  
Axel wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. "There's no need to be jealous." Otto said smirking and thank God the sauna was still filled with fog since he got up.

"I'll leave you and my brother to it." To it?! "Hey what do you mean-" I asked but Axel turned my face and began kissing me deeply.

I was confused. Didn't he hate me? I felt his hand beginning to lift my shirt up but I quickly stepped away and looked at him.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" He asked confused to my reaction.

"No..I mean y-yes! I am! But I'm confused, Axel. Don't you hate me? You've been avoiding me and now you're kissing me without-"

Axel stepped forward again and rested his head behind my neck and pulled away. "It was amusing seeing you jealous of that woman, so I couldn't contain myself."

So he does feel the same, has he always? Maybe he couldn't be with me because of work. I decided to push those thoughts aside and I decide to finally give in like him.

I leaned up and brushed my hair through his white hair when he lifted me up and made me sit on his lap. I shivered and tried to hide my red face. Otto, I apologize in advance for the mess we'll be making.


	15. Control 2-Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Axel decide to go head into the spa area and have an intimate moment. You're jealous of how The Handler saw him so you won't get let him get away from you.   
> (This is my first tua smut!😳i'll be writing more in the future but not of Five since the actor is underage and it'll be weird writing on him, its the reason why i have written on him aged up and the reader doesnt do anything beyond hugging him or confessing. So here's part 2 to 'Control' for all you horny people who love this swede😅special thanks to my friend behind the account "rapierblack" on tumblr for suggesting me this.)

☔☔☔☔☔☔

Slowly I opened my eyes and lightly groaned at the sun shining through the curtains and the aching feeling between my legs..my legs..oh shit now I remember what happened. I looked around the room and saw my clothes were scattered everywhere with a few broken items around the room like a vase and a mirror.

I heard very light snoring and saw Axel was face down on the pillow, fast asleep and naked the only thing covering him was the thin sheets. Slowly I checked down myself and felt my entire face go red, I am naked too. Was it really that good that I even forgot we had sex a few hours ago.

My mind then started to remember all the events that happened right when his brother left and the handler thankfully left us alone too.

******

I was feeling warm and hot but it surely wasn't the temparature of the sauna. Axel had a tight grip on me and continued to kiss me while roughly taking my clothes off. I felt embarraresd since I always had a crush on him and never thought this would be the first activity we would do.

Axel's hands wandered down and zipped my jeans down and made me sit on the wooden chair thing behind as he slowly took the last article of clothing from me.

My breathing began to quicken when he began kissing my neck down my breasts and began to suck on them and flicking his toungue over my hard bud. I shivered at the feeling and began to shut my legs when he smacked me down there and slowly inserted a finger inside me.

I moaned out loud and bit my lip when I felt him going in and out, I reached my hand down and felt him growing harder under the thin towel I threw at him just a minute ago.

Axel's breathing slowly began to quicken when I began to rub him up and down through the towel, this made him insert his fingers inside of me making me wetter, he roughly began to quicken the pace and inserted another finger which made me go red at the wet noises I was making which led me to squirt but that didn't stop him.

The tall man continued such actions and held me down so I wouldn't close my eyes when he grazed his thumb over my sensitive area again. This made him chuckle and slowly inserted a finger and slowly took it out.

"I wonder how tight you'll feel around me." He said and leaned over to kiss me again and guided my hands over dick which was now exposed for me to see.

I looked down and quickly away which made Axel chuckle lowly and began to kiss my ear and whisper things. "If you don't want we can stop."

"N-No..I can do it." truth me told I had no idea what I was doing. I never did anything like this before. Axel gave me another kiss and reached behind my head to grab my hair so it wouldn't get in the way.

I got on all fours over the bench and reached over to grab him and slowly I started to pump up and down, already noticing the head was red and there was some precum. I leaned down not wanting to disappoint him and I fit half of him into my mouth and moaned when i felt him hit the back of my neck while i continued to move my hand at what couldn't fit.

He only got longer and harder when I took him a bit furyher and heard him hissing when I began to deepthroat him and felt his hands move over my back and down to play with my hole. I cried out when he began to rub me but i continued to do my job at pleasing him.

Axel then began to thrust his hips up which made it difficult for me to breathe. After a few seconds he pulled me off of him and lifted me up easily and made me sit on his lap. This is it! I felt my stomach grow tight in anticipation. Axel lifted me up a bit and aligned me on top of him, he grabbed his long member and slowly began rubbing it over my wet folds.

I shivered and closed my eyes shut. Axel with one hand held my face and stared at me with those cold eyes, "Eyes on me (Y/N)." I hurriedly nodded and did as told.

He grabbed himself again and lined me up now filling me up. I moaned out loudly and quickly he picked up the pace not bothering for me to adjust to his size. "A-ah god! F-Fuck!" I cried and held onto his shoulders and felt him continue to stare at me.

Axel drew his arms down to my ass and spreaded me a bit more so he could get further. This was a something I never experienced before and I thanked that Axel decided to become my first. "O-Oh fuck." I held onto his shoulders tight as I bounced on him and felt how quickly he'd go in and out of me. Axel leaned down and continued to kiss my chest while I cried out in pleasure.

I continued to pant and tiredly rested my head on his shoulder and played with his already messy hair when he began to thrust his hips down and hold my sweaty back so I wouldn't fall.He stood still for a second then made me stand up and now my back was facing him.

He spreaded my legs again and held my waist so I wouldn't fall. I rested my hands back and moaned at the new position since i felt more exposed and felt one of his hands reach in front of me and started rubbing my swollen clit. "Please don't stop Axel!" I held onto his other hand as he lightly choked me and continued to pound into my tight hole.I felt how good he felt sliding in and out of me recklessly and couldn't care at this point if someone would hear us.

Axel once again turned me around so now I was laying my back down and had my legs around him.He leaned down continued to kiss me when he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder making him continue to hit that sensitive spot.

"Yes yes ooh shit!" Axel held my hips tight and continued to rub me when he felt I was close to another orgasm.I shut my eyes tight and held onto his arm when he continued to hit that spot. It's too much.

I shut my eyes tighter and cried when I came again but felt another one building up when I glanced down and saw how easily he slid into me.Axel spreaded my lips when he slid out and slowly inserted the head in again.

"Quit teasing me!" I blushed and saw a small smirk on his face when he stopped and resumed. I pulled Axel down and wrapped my arms around his neck when I felt my other orgasm close and he was too.Before I could come he lifted me up and carried us out to our bed.

Luckily the sauna area was behind the apartment, so we entered the bedroom and he immediately placed me onto the soft bed and held onto the sheets when he continued to thrust into me.

I looked at him lovingly and kissed him when he came. Axel groaned when he did and rested his head on my shoulder now laying still inside me. I moaned at the feeling of his seed inside me slowly dripping out of me when he slowly pilled out and the bed now was wet with our liquids mixed.

"I've always loved you, (Y/N)." Axel whispered lowly obly for me to hear and looked down at me lovingly too and rested his hand in my cheek and kissed me deeply. One of his hands tracing circles on my belly and I leaned my head back and felt him growing harder again.

Guess it's time for round two.

I giggled when began kissing me down to my chest,stomach and reached down to capture my lips which made me cry again since I was still too sensitive.

I closed my eyes and moaned when I felt his tongue playing and licking me. "You really are hungry aren't you?" I tease while panting and felt him hum when I reached my hands down to his head and rocked my hips up so he's continued to eat me out.

Axel wrapped his arms around my thighs making sure they'd stay apart. It was long when I held down onto the sheets for dear life and felt him thrusting into me from behind. Funny enough we had to finish quick since we heard Otto cursing into Sweden from the other side of the room.

*********

I blushed at the dirty memory we had just a few hours ago. I tiredly rested my head against the pillow and lovingly stared at the handsome sweden man sleeping beside me so peacefully without worrying about the dumb mission we came here to do.I reached over and brushed a couple of his blonde strands of hair from his face.

Carefully I leaned closer to him and closed my eyes ready to sleep once again, I felt him move a bit and felt him wrap his arms around my waist and felt him placed a single kiss on my neck. I smiled and hugged his arms to my chest, now I can fully sleep well.


	16. Babysitter-Ben Hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Ben's birthday and you've planned a perfect day, but your plans are ruined when it starts to snow and you're called for work. Ben assures you that everything will be alright while taking care of your baby.

This morning wasn't as bright and good as I expected it to be. It was a really cold and rainy day, the windows were mostly covered by the cold fog and it would be impossible to go to the park today with my family. Not to mention I was getting a bit sick and I begged Ben to not take care of me but our baby since it is a special day.

Today is Ben's birthday and despite him loving his siblings very much, he decided to spend today with me, I got a call from my work and took the day off. Even if I am sick there is no way I would miss his birthday.

I put on some warm comfortable clothing and began walking over and peeked into the living room where I saw Ben with our child. The baby giggled as Ben began to make some silly faces and the baby began pulling onto his short hair.

I let out a laugh which made Ben look over to my way and he quickly put on some cartoons and came to hug me. "About time you woke up, sleepy head." Ben said he used on me since we met, since I would always sleep on him.

"I had to. It is pretty chilly in here." I said hugging myself.

"Oh right." Ben walked over and turned the radiator on and the room slowly began to heat up, Ben sat over on the couch and patted the empty space.

I faked a cough and shook my head. "I'll get you guys sick, I'll stay right here." I suggested and saw my boyfriend pout.

"...Today's weather is nice.." he slowly said looking out the window. He did always enjoy the cold rainy weather.

"Yeah it is." I played along.

"I wonder if today's a special day."

Now I was feeling bad. He thinks I forgot his birthday but I have a surprise for him and I am not giving up on that small plan I have. "Aha..you know they called me from work.." I began putting my coat on and scarf.

Ben looked at me worried and upset. "Really? But you're sick, can't you tell your boss that you can't go today?"

I turned over and give him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Ben."

Ben stayed quiet and it became a bit uncomfortable. He nodded his head and reached over to carry our baby, he walked past me and into the baby's nursery room. Not once has he been like this to me.

I feel bad for lying to him like this.

I tied my winter boots and left the apartment building. I went over to the nearest grocery store, got a few chips, pretzels, sodas, popcorn and any other junk food Ben likes to eat. I held those bags in my hand while I went to the book store and got the most recent book from Ben's favorite author.

I got him from from this author he likes including another book from H.P Lovecraft and Stephen King. He will for sure love these books.

As quickly as I could, I walked into the bakery and picked up the chocolate cake I ordered for my boyfriend's birthday. My hands were full but I managed by buy some balloons too and a romantic comedy film for us to watch tonight.

Slowly it was beginning to snow and lucky me I arrived to my small home on time. The apartment was quiet and I tried my best to organize everything before Ben would come out and see all of this I got.

I threw the bags by a corner and poured the different kind of junk foods into some bowls, placed the cake carefully down on the table and tied down the seven balloons I got for him.

"Say it one more time!" I heard Ben excitedly shout.

This made me curious so I stepped closer to the nursery and it was slightly open. Ben had stood up and looked at our baby standing up on the crib and smiling up at him, "-D-Daddy!"

Ben began freaking out and I tried my best to not laugh at his childish behavior. I walked into the room, as soon as I did Ben ran to my side as if he forgot he was upset with me and grabbed (baby/name).

"(Y/N)! You won't believe what they just said-"

"Daddy." Ben had the brightest smile and began moving the baby up and down making them giggle. "Aww Ben you must feel so special." I smiled and saw a small tear escape from his eye.

"Ben..I'm sorry I treated you the way I did earlier but..I hope you forgive me and enjoy what I did." I grabbed his arm and we went into the living room and I stood in front of the cake and held up with it's candles lit up."Happy birthday Ben."

Ben blew out the candles and smiled at me. "You didn't have to do this, sleepy head..thank you." Ben leaned over and gave me a small kiss.With my index finger I swiped a bit of the cakes frosting and placed some on Ben's nose and on our baby. Ben placed our baby down the carpet and crawled over to place with the stuffed animals.

"Oh and I grabbed these for you too." Ben stopped cutting the cake and looked back to me. I held the three books to him and he looked at the titles, he began to jump slightly on his spot and without warning he almost tumbled me overBen was very happy and we stuffed our faces with all the things I had bought.

As a romantic dinner all we ordered were two pizzas with a few hot wings as we laid down on the couch and watched this movie titled Love, Actually.The baby was sleeping in the nursery while the both of us were trying our best to not cry as the movie was coming to an end.

"Thanks for today, (Y/N). This has to be the best birthday i've had so far..it was mostly because someone finally called me daddy." He smirked and I hit his shoulder.

"Don't rub it on my face..I am happy that was their first word though, it was sweet seeing you both so happy." Ben reached over to me and wrapped his arms around me and he rested his head on my shoulder. "This is all I need to be happy."


	17. Breakup-Five Hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five breaks up with you. You on the other hand aren't happy with it and he knows.

The day was just beginning and everything was going as usual, thing is the entire family would be arriving in a couple of hours since Allison said it would be nice to have a proper dinner for once.

I wasn't too fond of the idea because that meant everyone would be here including Five. He always criticized how dad was such an asshole to us and never listening to anyone else, well he became just like that.

*********

"We need a break."

I almost choked on my drink and stared at Five who was sitting opposite from me, he said he wanted to read in silence and came here to keep me company..or that's what i thought.

"What do you mean, Five?"

He closed his book and stared at me coldly. "I'm breaking up with you." I glared at the serious looking teen and I threw my glass of water at him and stormed out.

*********

Ever since I did that he hasnt spoken to me and we would constantly avoid each other if we were in a same room together. I heard someone snapping their fingers and I turned around and saw it was Allison.

"Concentrate (Y/N), we need to prepare the meal before everyone arrives."

Allison began to get all the materials we needed. "But its barely even noon." Vanya added confused as I was.

"That may be true but it's better to start things early than late. Besides this is so we can all get along."

"I know what you're trying to do, Allison." I say and she stared at me surprised but shook her head and turned her back to Vanya and I.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Vanya moves her head disapproving since she agreed that this was Five and mines problem. Klaus was away with the rest of the guys buying the last remaining of groceries, because if they stayed here they would try to steal the food early on.

I began to cook some rice and Vanya confinued to stir the chicken. "This is smiling really good."

Just then the guys entered and I rolled my eyes when Five walked in with a couple of bags and Klaus reached over to grab a bottle of wine but Ben was quick and withdrew it from his hands.

"Quit being such an idiot." Ben told him and Diego agreeing with him.

"I'm starving." Luther said walking past us and over where Allison was standing finishing up her part of the meal.

She smacked his hands when he tried to fast the mashed potatoes "No touching the food. Now I need you guys to organize the table."

She cheerfully said and the guys groaned but began doing as told. "(Y/N)." Allison called my name and handed me the bowl with salad.

Allison nudged my shoulder and made me go to the table to start placing the dishes down. I gave her a nasty look and slowly went over to where the guys were.

They each started to talk about boy things and laughing at some jokes they shared and as usual Five was silent and looking at his brother like they were insane.

I quickly placed the bowl down and quickly left before either of them would noticed me. Dinner was done in no time and we were all joined together but it was going as .

Everyone was awfully quiet, an uncomfortable silence. "Thanks for this Allison, you really outdid yourself."

Allison smiled when Five complimented her cooking. "Thanks but I wish I could take credit. (Y/N) prepared that."

"Oh, really?" That sarcastic bastard. I dug my knife against the wooden table and kept my glare of him. Diego who was beside me seemed afraid at my sudden anger.

"Yes, really " I bitterly reply back and he crosses his arms.

"I'm surprised you could do such a simple task. " "you little shi-" Diego and Ben held me down when I began climbing the table.

Five seemed amused with himself while Klaus began laughing and the rest look at us disappointed.

*********

Allison was very disappointed in my actions and I couldn't continue listening to her, so I walked outside to the back of the house to get some fresh air. I sat down and could hear everyone inside laughing and having a good time.

I frowned and stared up at the night sky. "Hey.." I looked away when I saw Five standing next to me. I tried to control my anger but I wanted to slap him so hard.

Five sat down next to me and stayed silent for a minute or two. "Listen..im an asshole, alright? I'm sorry I said those words without giving you any reason-"

"What was the reason then?" I finally spoke and turned to him. Five stared at me and seemed to struggle to say something.

"I was afraid that I might put you in danger and hurt if I didn't came back from that mission for the commission. They couldn't secure if I would make it out alive, so I did what I thought would be right."

He looked away and I could see his eyes getting teary. "So, that's why you came all bloody the other day.."

Now I understood why he did that. I couldn't help it, so I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him and held his tight.

"I forgive you..."

Five hugged me back and kissed the side of my head and we stayed like that. Enjoying each other's company like we did back then.


	18. A Boys Best Friend-Five Hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrived at Dallas along with Five. He's gotten angrier, tired and annoyed with his siblings. You spot Five staring at a dog in the pet shop window, so you decide to adopt the dog he looked at.
> 
> (Comic book fans wanted it, I wanted it and the show never gave it to us. I haven't read the comic but I know Five decided to adopt a special someone to keep him company. If you've seen the comics then you know.)

☔☔☔☔☔☔☔☔☔☔

"Shit, I need a cup of coffee."

Five muttered annoyed at the man who looked at us afraid especially when Five teleported uimself behind the man to grab a cup of coffee. "W-Who are you two?" The poor man stuttered looking at us both.

I stood still not knowing why the man was shaking, Five as behind me sipping his coffee quietly. "I'm (Y/N), and he is Five."

"Five?" The man asked to which my adoptive brother sighed out annoyed and finished the coffee in no time.

"Long story! We don't have time for this, time is running out." He said walking past me and held the man against the wall, he began asking some questions while i began to look around the place.

It isn't the most decorative place but it'll do. It's cozy and if it weren't for the apocalypse then I would definitely live here. Just a few minutes ago we escaped from our first apocalypse and now we have to stop it again.

I'm lucky that I got to arrive here with Five since none of our other siblings arrived. It is 1963 and we made it to Dallas.

I heard the man whimpering still afraid at how Five was talking to him. "Five! Will you let the poor man go, be grateful to him. He's letting us sleep here."

Five sometime didn't seem to mind me talking to him back like this. He did seem annoyed by it every so often. He rolled his eyes and fixed his suit. "You're right."

"I'm letting you both sleep here?" The man peeked his head out. Five and I groaned and turned back to him, "Yes!"

The man seemed weirded out when he saw us both following each other everywhere. He must think I'm a pedo..but whatever! What we need is to find our brothers and sisters.

It was night time and we were laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling in silence. "Something's bothering you, spill it." Five demanded knowing me well, too well for his own good.

"How are we going to stop this?" I ask a bit too afraid of what his answer might be. Five stayed quiet for a few seconds but reached over to hold my hand.

"I don't know..I can't lose any of you again." He whispered low enough for only me to hear. I couldn't sleep well that night and those words kept repeating in my head over and over.

Elliott nearly choked on his cereal when he saw me walking out in just a towel since i had gotten out of the shower. Five looked at him and grabbed a newspaper and placed it over the man's eyes so he wouldn't see me.

I felt special knowing Five still cares a lot for me. Elliott was also very generous to have made us breakfast, Five on the other hand quickly drank his coffee and kept on saying "we don't have time for breakfast"

So I had to eat quick and follow him before he could run off without me. We went all over town and we were lucky to have found Diego in a mental institution and later we found the 2nd family member, Vanya.

She was hidden in a corn field and looked scared when she saw us, she didnt know who we were so I quickly knew she has amnesia. "Hey, Vanya."

"Y-You know me?" She stuttered looking at us both. I smiled and held out my hand. "We're your brother and sister." Five told her.

"I have a family?" Vanya smiled and tears began to fall down her face. She was so happy to have found us.

From there we found Luther in some sort of fight club, later Allison and Klaus together. Diego had escaped the asylum place with a girl called Lila after some Swedish men were chasing after them too.

Five, Vanya and I were sitting at a diner eating pancakes and drinking coffee. For once this morning felt peaceful, it was rare to see Five like this. I enjoyed every second of it and Vanya kept on saying how awesome this family is.

I paid the water and the three of us began to walk down the streets, Vanya and I window shopping and admiring the many thing displayed on them.

I turned around and saw Five standing in front of a pet shop. I began to walk over to him and Vanya closely following me.

Five's eyes were fixed on a small brown puppy. The puppy tilted it's head and happily barked and wagged it's tail. I saw a glimpse of Five smiling back at the adorable puppy. It's so cute! Vanya nudged me and I looked at her back confused.

She nodded her head and I understood what she meant by it, so I stepped next to Five and admired at the puppy.

"That's one cute puppy right? You know they're up for adoption maybe we can-"

"No."

I tilted my head and looked at him confused. "What do you mean no?" Five imitated me with my tilted head.

"You seem like a lost puppy, why would I need another you. You can feed,shower go to the bathroom by yourself. A dog can't do those things and with all of this happening, I don't want to put a pet, let alone a dog through anything dangerous."

Five told me and kept on staring at me with stern eyes. "Now do as a puppy and stay, I have something to do."

What? I stood still and watched Five running to whatever it is he saw on a roof. "Did he just call you a dog?" Vanya asked trying her best to not laugh at me.

I turned to her and shrugged my shoulder, "I guess he did." I replied andended up laughing along with her. "Come on, Vanya. I'm getting that puppy." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the pet store.

***********

"You are one adorable puppy. Yes you are!" I could help but sweet talk at it and the puppy wouldn't stop wagging it's tail at how happy it was. Five still hasn't arrived from the place he went out to with Diego.

And everyone else was asleep at this time even poor Elliott fell asleep on his working table. I heard the door open and I hid the puppy inside the box with holes poked on it so it could breathe.

"Five! About time you came back I was worried sick. Where is Diego and what happened to you?" I began freaking out a little when I saw blood on his cheek, like a scratch.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" Is the first thing I ask. Five looked back at me weird and scoffed at my question.

"You're a weird one and no. Pogo attacked me and Diego lost on a fight against Dad, that crazy girl is stitching him up." He tiredly said and sat on the bed.

Now's the time! I leave over and held the box out to him. "What's in the box?" "Will you just stop questioning everything and just open it?"

Five slowly did and he pulled out the puppy out. The puppy seemed even happier at the sight of Five. Five had a stern look on his face which could scare anyone else but as soon as he saw the puppy he looked happy.

He's already in love with the pup. "I decided since you've been too stressed that you need someone to keep you company and make you happy all the time. It's a he and his name or Mr Pennycrumb."

Mr Pennycrumb gave out a small bark and licked Five's face. Five looked at me and smiled a little. "I didn't expect this sort of gift, thanks (Y/N), but just so you know, you also make me happy all the time."

I felt my cheeks turn red and my entire body shiver at the compliment. "I'll be right back then." I smiled and left the room for a few minutes.

As soon as I returned, Five and Mr Pennycrumb were asleep. Five held his new companion protectively in his arms and the puppy has his face buried into Five's clothes. They are both adorable and I knew they would be a perfect match for each.

I smiled at the sight of them both, so to not disturb them I turned out the lights and got myself comfortable on the small couch near the bed by the window. I took one last look at them both and slowly closed my eyes and couldn't wait to spend my day with my two favorite people.


	19. Level Of Concern-The Hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Hargreeves are stuck in quarantine at the academy. How will you each react being stuck together without going out.  
> (This was written a long time ago when the Level of Concerm video was posted from TØP.)

"They are facing an outbreak by a sudden virus that appeared by a market. Many have already been quaranting since the news spreaded out-" I was on the couch, staring at the tv horrified by this news. "Shit" i reached out to grabbed the control and quickly changed the channel to lighten up my mood.

"(Y/N)!" I heard someone shouting from the outside and that person entered the academy out of my breathe, it was my adoptive brother Klaus.

"Have you heard the news?!" He asked still out of breathe and had covered his mouth and nose with his leather coat. "I have! Klaus, I'm as concerned as you are but trust me this might even not happen here-"

"Wrong." I jumped up when Five appeared next to us and looked at us both seriously. "It seems that Klaus and the media are right. I just time travelled and everyone are wearing masks."

"Masks? Who's wearing masks now?" Allison came in with Vanya.

"Are we suddenly having a family meeting, I thought we'd all learn by now they never end up well." We looked back and in came Diego with Ben and Luther.

Five rolled his eyes when we all began to talk at the same time. "Shit..I guess this is the next apocalypse Dad warned me about." He muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The rest of us looked at each other concerned at this horrible news. Ben turned the channel again and many people got easily infected and worst of all, many were dying because of this horrible disease.

"Five." I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Tell us, what should we do?" He opened his blue eyes and stared at us worried too.

"We need everything we need in order to survive without leaving the academy."

"Wait wait you mean none of us can leave?! What about my drugs?" Klaus pouted and made an exaggerated face.

"I thought you sobered up?" Allison asked and Ben looked at Klaus disappointed as usual.

Luther stepped forward and began to tell us what to do. "Five you're the most responsible, you're coming with me to buy food. Allison, Vanya, you'll be in charge of getting cleaning products. Diego, Ben you'll buy as many masks as you can-"

Before Luther could finish Klaus grabbed my arm and looked serious at him. "(Y/N) and I will get the most important thing...toilet paper."

*******************

"Do we really need all of those?" I tilted my head and stared at my brother filling one cart up with toilet paper and another with drinks and waffles.

Klaus chuckled and waves his arms, "Of course! What if I have diarrea and there's no more toilet paper in rhe world can you imagine that? We'll have to wipe our asses with magazines. I don't think my ass could take that much."

I began to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. "You are so immature." Five frowned by my side and disapprovingly looked at Klaus who waved his hand out and grabbed more toilet paper.

Five noticed my confused expression since he arrived out of nowhere. "Luther and I overheard you both from the other aisle, i'm just checking up if you're doing the job right."

We both looked ahead and saw Klaus struggling to grab some more since it was so high up. Klaus cried out so Luther reached up and helped him. "Have you seen Vanya or the others?"

And just when I asked them they all appeared, "Here we are, now let's go home before this turns into black friday." Allison said.

We all moved away when a storm of people began doing the same as us. "I guess you were right, sis." Diego said trying to not laugh at two persons fighting over paper.

As quickly as we could we went out to purchase everything and we made it home safely. "Alright everything is settled, We don't know how long this'll take but the important thing here, is to stay together and safe."

We all hummed agreeing with Five and I nodded my head and turned on to watch some cartoons while Ben was sitting by my side reading a book. "Of course! I-I mean how bad can this be?"

******7 Months Later****

The house was a mess and I was slowly going insane like the rest of us. Since we couldn't leave, delivery was a pain in the ass and could take forever to be delivered. This entire mess turned into a pandemic and thankfully none of my family were sick.

We could only wander around the academy doing things to keep up distracted or go back to the yard where we could also be safe but we decided to not go out in case somethinf were to happen.

Ben was on the table with his head rested on a book he already had re-read three times now and needed something new to read.

Klaus was on top of the table where Ben was and groaning while staring boredly at the ceiling.

Allison was sitting on the carpet, he head resting against Luther's arm while Vanya had given up on playing the same songs on her violin.

Diego stared straight ahead at the wooden door with knives onto it.

I was sitting by the window with my hands grabbing a bunch of hair and staring at the outside world. Imagining myself out there, I have always been a person to stay inside without caring to go out..now I regret it.

Five continued to teleport himself around the house and going insane as well. I even noticed him wandering the corridors with an pickaxe.

"This is stupid! There are eight people living in this house and none of you bothered to buy coffee? It's been weeks since i've had a drink and a margerita won't fix my problems." Five annoyingly said whils running his hands over his now longer hair

"How do you think I feel? The nintendo i've been wanting has been selling out like hot cakes!"

"Those are completely different things." Five argued back. "Yeah, but things we both need to live. Just look at this bastard! He's going insane too." I pointed at Ben when he fell out of the chair.

"Our birthday is coming up soon." Vanya remembered us and we all groaned.

"I want to murder all of you." Diego muttered to which I looked at him worried but said nothing.

"Oh, right it's in October.." Klaus spoke again and turned around to look at us. "What's a word for horny but not in a sexual way, like i'm horny for Halloween but i don't want to fuck a pumpkin."

We stayed silent and stared at him, surprised at his stupidity. "Do you mean..excited?" Ben suddenly spoke and turned to his weird brother.

Klaus looked at him and started clapping his hands, "That's the word!"

"Jesus, Klaus you're so weird." Luther rolled his eyes and rested his head against the wall again.

"Yeah, having so much sexual partners has corrupted you." I told him to which Klaus rolled his eyes and went back at staring at the ceiling.

**************

Today is our birthday. This sucks since we can't go or do anything fun, but that'll all change! I ordered over a week ago a couple of things. It felt like Christmas when I heard the doorbell and I ran down the stairs still wearing my warm pj's since Autumn began and each day got colder.

I ordered some more food with a couple of presents for my adoptive family, a few board games and a few pumpkins so Klaus and Ben could carve them since they both love Halloween.

I hurriedly cleaned up everything and settled everything down. I placed the large cake down along with three boxes of pizzas and many other food I got.

I placed spreaded the twister game down on the rug with a few others I got and once the balloons were up I heard everyone waking up and walking down the stairs. I smiled and waved my hands when I saw them, "Happy birthday! My dear adoptive family."

Vanya smiled and Allison shrieked happily when she saw everything and they both ran up to hug me and congradulate me also. "Happy birthday, sis." The guys came over and did the same, they each were impressed at how I decorated.

"It was tough doing this without Mom, but I bet she would be proud of me..all of us really. Oh, look what I got! I got us some onesies!" I held up the many different ones I got.

They seems more like costumes than onesies. Allison reached over to grab the unicorn one until Klaus snatched it away and played with his long hair,"Mine! Thanks dear sis." I blushed when he kissed my head and began peeling his clothes off to change into the uniforn.

They each began to take one. Allison was a care bear, Luther was dressed like an astronaut, Ben as Harry Potter, Vanya as a vampire, Diego as Batman and I got dressed as Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas.

"There's no way I am wearing that." Five said looking at the last onesie I got. "Do it do it!" Everyone began to cheer. "Come on, Five. You don't want me to be sad right?"

I asked hoping he could do this with us. He rolles his eyes and grabbed the costume from me and left to get changed. I had noticed that during this quarantine that he's been paying more attention to me like the rest.

Everyone one way or another has been trying to hang out or impress me. Diego began teaching me how to throw knives and would get extremely close to me.

Klaus would offer me some drinks to do whatever it is he wanted, at least he tried?

Ben would shyly come to my room and began to talk about how much he missed us, or more specifically me when he was a ghost.

Vanya offered to teach me the violin and even though I sucked at it, she still complimented me.

Five had grown taller now and was no longer a teenager, since that changed he's been asking me to stay with him more than usual.

Luther and Allison well they've been together now so they are out of it.

I got happy and clapped my hands together when Five came out wearinf a skeleton onesie. "It fits you so well, Five!"

"Yeah, it's shallow with no emotions just like Dad." Klaus joked and raised his hand up for a high five, to which Ben declined. "Okay i'm getting out of this." Five began turning around until his pet dog Mr Pennycrumb began to bark and I pulled him back.

"Please don't! I think you look adorable in it." I said smiling up at him. Five frowned and quickly looked away when I noticed his face turning pink.

Vanya came quick and took my hand when she lit up the candles and we all sang happy birthday and blew the candles. Allison and Diego began to cut the cake so I began to give out the presents I got for each.

I got Ben three new books to read and a new leather jacket.

Vanya a new violin with new song sheets for her to learn.

Luther got some new boxing gloves and a new coat.

Klaus was happy when he saw the new eyeliners I got for him with some record vinyls

Allison got a necklace with a dress.

Diego got some new knives and combat boots.

Last was Five, I got him expensive coffee, a new coffee machine since someone broke the last one and no one confessed.

Mr Pennycrumb who is Five's pet dog got a whole lot of treats,toys and a warm outfit.

"I can't believe you got this for us." Allison handed me my piece of cake and hugged me again. Each of them begsn to thanks me for it.

"It was nothing, I just wanted out day to be special." I blushed embarasses by the amount of attention I was getting.

"Joke's on you assholes, I got (Y/N) a gift." Five suddenly said and everyone began to argue at him. Five held out a wrapped up box and I opened it.

I stared at the item and began to freak out, I was even surprised when I saw Five almost smiling at my reaction. "A nintendo?! I thought they were sold out."

"I was lucky to have the last one. I know how much you love those games." I couldn't help it. I reached up and hugged him tight.

Klaus and Diego whistled and we seperated from each other quick. "I guess Five is the favorite sibling now." My entire face was burning up.

"I wouldn't exactly consider (Y/N) as my sibling." I blushed even more realizing what he meant by it. Mr Pennycrumb continued to bark and play with his stuffed toy when he noticed us both.

"Okay okay keep it PG kids!" Klaus came to us and began to take us over to where they all were at the table. "This is amazing, we should play twister next!"

"Ooh why not have a dance contest."

"Maybe (Y/N) here will lend us their console so we can all take turns." I smiled at my family happily planning ahead on how we could spend the rest of the day. Even though we didn't have the biggest of presents, guests or party, we definetly made it up for it and this day couldnt get any better than it already is.


	20. The Umbrella Academy as Parents part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says. How will you and your husband/wife be as parents? Will they be a loving father/mother or not.  
> (This is my first time writing something like this so I hope I did good. I only wrote Klaus and Five so the rest will be up soon, also this is how I personally see them being if the characters were to be parents so please no hate.)

☔☔☔☔☔☔☔☔

●Five●

●You were one of the kids adopted by Reginald and trained for The Umbrella Academy in hope to save the world.

●In all honesty you and Five never got akin but when he disappeared one day, you began getting closer to your adoptive siblings.

●Five was very surprised to find out that you were pregnant, since you both were raised at the academy he feared that something might happen.

●Many years later you were surprise to see that Five returned back home but much younger. You and you're family had to fix the timeline when you found yourself in Dallas.

●Over the many crazy things and missions from back then, you and Five understood each other and ended up together when he returned to his real age (in his thirties)

●Not very long you gave birth to a girl.She looks a lot like you but has Five's personality much to your dislike.

●The rest of your siblings were fascinated when you have birth, Five on the other hand not so much since he's too busy with his own problems.

●To be honest Five would serious and strict like Reginald was with them as kids, despite how much he claims to have hated the old man, he's become a lot like him without even realizing.

●Five would leave and return to the Academy when he needs to, but most of the times you're alone raising a kid as a single mother. Five does feel a bit guilty but there isn't much he can do.

●So when your daughter grows up she does feel a bit let out. His uncle's and aunts are busy with their own thing and Five is always away.

●You try your best to comfort her but there's only so much you can do, unfortunately she has the same power as Five so that only terrifies her.

●Whenever Five returns your daughter tries to avoid him and he knows it but he's not the best at talking. He knows now that he's become like his father but he's afraid to get too close, fearing that something might interfere in the timeline again and that you or your daughter may be in danger or disappear.

●Eventually you talk things through with Five and he's willing to be the father that your daughter deserves, she's still at a young age but knows that you both are willing to do anything to make her feel safe.

●Five is now spending more time at home and teaching your daughter how to use her powers to teleport everywhere but warns her to not time jump. She knows she'll be in trouble if she disobeyed him.

●You try to teach Five how to do the simplest of things since he wasn't that much present in your daughters first years of life. Your daughter tries to teach him a couple of things too and always tries to make him a cup of coffee when she catches him relaxing for once or reading a book.

●Whenever You or Five have to go out, Klaus is always the first to offer in taking care of your daughter. Five always dislikes the idea of leaving her with him, saying he's still a junkie.

●If Klaus can't make your daughter go to sleep he'll always call Ben over to make him read a book since Klaus always finds something dirty to say when he's reading a children's book.

●At the end of the day You and Five try to dedicate your time together as family, especially Five since he's lost his family so many times now.

☔☔☔☔☔☔☔☔☔

●Klaus●

●Klaus and You were a part of the Academy so when you found out you were pregnant, you left before your father found out and never told Klaus.

●Klaus knows nothing about kids let alone to raise one. Whenever you spot Klaus wandering the streets you always turn around or hide to avoid him seeing you.

●Hiding wasn't always so easy, especially with your daughter being nosy and always running around and playing when she began getting older.

●The two of you were going to have breakfast at Griddy's when Klaus spotted you holding the child's hand. He ran to your side when he saw you, he was happy to see you after so many years. He even looked down at your daughter and joked on how much she looks like him.

●You made a face and Klaus immediately knew what that meant. He was still a bit high so he ended up throwing up from being nervous and ran away afterwards.

●You knew Klaus could never change since he was always in and out of rehab. A few days later he found you at the part and your daughter playing on the swings, he approached you and you both talked for hours.

●Klaus kept on saying that he had changed despite him pacing around and trying his best to not get more drugs.

●When the conversation began to heat up because you were upset of him not being a part of your daughter's life, your daughter came between you and took Klaus's hand and made him follow her.

●You were beyond angry and wanted to leave quick but you stayed calm and kept on looking at both Klaus and his daughter. Klaus must've said something stupid because the little girl was laughing.

●On your way back home your daughter wouldn't stop talking about Klaus but before you could get her to fall asleep, she asked you if Klaus is her father.

●You knew you couldn't hide any more lies so you told the little girl everything and how much Klaus has been struggling with his life.

●Luckily she never had her childhood you both had or any powers. If so Klaus would've freaked out and tried his best to make her control them and for her to not be afraid.

●Klaus has always been an absent father but since he found out about his daughter, well he's stopped taking most drugs and makes sure to pay a visit every day and bringing gifts, saying that Ben picked it out for her.

●You know Klaus has been in many relationship and though you both aren't in a romantic one, you still respect each other and try to be a normal and fun family.

●You would always supervise him but when Klaus regained your trust, you let him take your daughter our to the park or to eat something, then he would eagerly bring her home but will immediately miss her when he leaves.

●He knows your relationship won't be as the one you both had, but he'll try his very best to stay healthy and do anything for his daughter.


	21. The Umbrella Academy as parents 2

●Ben●

●The minute Ben heard that you're both to become parents well he was overjoyed and already looking forward to meet the baby. Though on the inside he's extremely nervous since Reginald wasn't a great parent.

●He's all over the place with buying clothes, toys and even painting the nursery himself and setting up the crib.

●When you give birth to a girl, his family shows up and congratulates him since he's the first one in forming a normal family. Allison would be the first to give you advice and what to do once you arrive home.

●Since the baby was born, Ben wont leave their side. It's made you slightly jealous that he'd leave your side now for a baby, but it is yours do you are fine with it.

●Whenever the baby would wake up he would always be the one to wake up and go to the nursery room. There you would quietly go and peek on him softly singing to his child or reading him a book.

●Your heart can't take much cuteness especially when you see your baby sleeping in his arms (Ben would also be asleep in a soft chair nearby) so you decide to let them stay together.

●To say the least Ben would be the most supportive and protective parent from his side of the family.

●Whenever the baby is asleep and you are resting. Ben would read online or pick up books on how to be a good and responsible parent. He doesn't want to become like Reginald.

●He's scared that someday he'll lose control and might expose his powers to both of your child, but you always reassure him that everything will be alright.

●When you and Ben go out in public, people would approach and compliment how cute you are together and asking to see the baby. Ben would get not protective and hold his daughter close to that no one can hurt her.

●It's quite obvious that Ben would give his own life to protect his family. He just loves them too much and would never want to see you upset.

●The two of you decide to spend your time together relaxing and learning more things on how to become parents. Of course, his brothers would give him advice but they aren't the best.

●Still his brothers and sisters visit once they are free and always offer to take care of the baby if you need to go out.

●Ben (The Sparrow Academy)●

●Now this Ben is nothing like the one from The Umbrella Academy. He's too much like Reginald and likes to get things straight to the point. He's arrogant, mean and speaks what comes to mind.

●So when you tell him that you are pregnant. He is upset and disappointed, in himself and you. He's not ready to become a father, his only goal was to become number 1 and now Reginald won't be impressed when he knows what he got into.

●Ben would pull you outside of the academy with the rest of his siblings giving you nasty looks. He gives you two options, to not have the baby or stay quiet and not mention to everyone that you are carrying his kid.

●You decide the second option. You know how scary and dangerous he can get when he's angry.

●You're scared because he is right, your relationship went too fast but you'll keep the child no matter what. You don't visit him anymore and decide to spend your time learning on how to be a single mom.

●Months later you give birth to a boy. You decide to stay at home and don't expose your son, your nervous on what would happen if Ben were to see him.

●You haven't been in contact with Ben but you are sure that he knows you've given birth already. Though you have seen one or two of his sibling around, they already know about you.

●Lucky for you your parents are supportive and help you when they can. You've been feeling down being trapped in the house so you decide to go out to the grocery store, you take your son with you but there you see Ben much to your dismay.

●He doesn't say anything but looks down to see his son and picks him up. You stay calm but on the inside you are freaking out. He inspects the baby but places it back down on the stroller and congratulates you with a smirk.

●You know he's up to something. He begins to make some small talk but you excuse yourself and hurry back to your home, back to safety.

●You have noticed your baby acting strange but you brush it off and decide to rest up. When you wake up that night, you realize that the baby is gone. You put the pieces together and know that Ben took the baby because your son has powers just like him.

●You'll do whatever it takes to have your child back. Even if it means fighting off his siblings and having a talk with Reginald.


End file.
